


Childhood Ends

by Riddlersroad



Series: Deadpool Izuku Midoriya [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blind Al - Freeform, Blind Al ripoff, Blind Character, Dadzawa, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Vigilante Shinsou Hitoshi, Vigilante Todoroki Shouto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 25,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddlersroad/pseuds/Riddlersroad
Summary: When illegal experiments lead to Izuku Midoriya being captured and tortured, he and his new friends must work to ensure nothing like it happens again. Includes vigilante Izuku, hitoshi, and todoroki along with a knockoff blind al.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Series: Deadpool Izuku Midoriya [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634014
Comments: 7
Kudos: 157





	1. Death of Memeko Midoriya

Memeko was four when he learned something terrible: the world is not fair. Children aren’t supposed to learn this specific lesson so early, they are supposed to learn it over time. The little child, no more than a toddler, was diagnosed as quirkless.

He cried to his mother, but she was unable to tell the poor boy what he needed to hear.

Memeko was five when he learned something terrifying: his father was a high-class villain. He’d never met the man, but he learned the horrible truth his mother had been trying to hide for years. 

He cried out for his mother as their apartment burned and his father ripped him from her arms. She couldn’t tell him what he wanted to hear.

Memeko was six when his father sold him to a scientist who experimented with quirkless people. He was tied down to an uncomfortable gurney and wheeled through a giant concrete room. He looked around frantically, but all he could see were various curtains separating test subjects from each other. There were shouts of protest from the victims about a child being brought in despite how tired and pained they looked. 

There were people of various sizes and backgrounds in the lab. The only other person near his age that Memeko saw was a young boy with black hair like his that stood up straight. He was crying, but he was also new, it seemed.

“What’s going to happen to me?” Memeko whimpered, as some people quickly began hooking him up to various machines. None of them spoke, and left him in his little “room” alone. He cried out. “What’s going to happen to me!?”   
  
“Nothing,” a soft voice replied. It sounded like a young woman, calm and gentle despite the fact that she was in pain. “They’re going to give you a quirk, a powerful one! You’ll be a hero, just don’t lose your hope, okay?”   
  
“A hero?” Memeko asked, sniffling. He thought back to the last thing his mother said.  _ “Don’t fear the fire.” _

“Yes, the greatest! You’ll be even better than All Might! You want to be a hero right?”   
  
“Yes, I want to help people.”   
  
Another, softer voice from the other side of Memeko’s room asked if he could be a hero too. “I want to save people, and prove that I’m a good boy.”   
  
The woman chuckled. “Of course, little ones. Just remember, you must hold onto your minds and souls, without them these monsters will twist you into villains.”   
  
The two little boys promised to keep their heads high.

“Hello hello!” A man said as he entered Memeko’s little area. The boy started whimpering, but a “nurse” stuffed a cloth into his mouth. She was tall and bulky and had a matchstick sticking out of her mouth. As the scientist man shined lights in the boy’s eyes, he introduced himself. “I am Chikari, I run this workshop.”   
  
Memeko thought back to his kindergarten class. They would have workshops on Fridays where they would make colorful pictures or cards for their parents.

Chikari looked up with dead eyes. “Oh, how my welcome speeches used to be full of hope. Like, this may hurt a little bit. This may cause you some discomfort. This workshop is not a government run facility, it is a privately owned project that turns useless people such as yourself into something greater. If you think powers are required painlessly, then you’re an idiot.”

He injected something into the boy's arm while he pulled against his straps.

“This will attach itself to any mutated genes in your DNA. However, unluckily for you, it requires extreme stress to work.”

Memeko began to cry as Chikari told him how he was given the serum. The nurse, Angel, had super strength and Chikari had enhanced reflexes and the inability to feel pain or even emotions. The young boy remembered what the woman one the other side of the curtain had said and began frantically mumbling into his gag. Eventually it was annoying enough that it was taken off. 

“Oh thank you! Thank you! You have something in your teeth.”

Chikari nodded and turned to look in the mirror by his bed.

“Haha! Got you!” Memeko began laughing hysterically. “Hey is Chikari your real name, cause it seems made up. You sound American, so is your name like Kevin or Fred. John, Mick, Adam, Peanut Butter, Twinky-”

“Yeah laugh all you want, the sense of humor is always the first to go.”   
  
“Is that a challenge?”   
  


“He’s all yours Angel.” Chikari turned and walked away, leaving the boy with an extremely pissed off woman. He didn’t feel the punch to his face, but he did know he was knocked out by it when he woke up chained to the ceiling of a new room. Adrenaline was injected into his body and somebody began whiping his back. 

The boy screamed, but they didn’t stop. 


	2. Aisuyu and Shinso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku makes some new friends...maybe.

“We have to make you suffer,” Chikari said. The words repeated themselves in the boys mind as they tortured him in new ways. Beatings, pressurized water to sting his skin, strangling him, burning and branding, dunking him in water so he felt like he was drowning. Out of everything, there was one that he didn’t actually mind. The ice bath. He thought he would die from the cold, but it was somehow better than any of the others and eased the pain from burns he had.

He thought he was going to lose himself around the beginning of the second week, but the woman and other young boy would constantly talk to him. She told the two boys stories constantly about heroes and how they would be good ones someday.

“I know it hurts, my boys, but it’ll be fine someday.”

It was at that moment that Memeko realized he didn’t know how old this girl was or how long she’d been there. 

“What’s your name?” He asked. 

  
“My name is Aisuru, most call my Ai though.”   
  
“What do you think your quirk will be?” The other little boy asked. She chuckled. 

“I don’t have a clue. My mother was a drug addict and used them to ‘influence her power’. She died when I was four and I’m still not entirely sure what she could do. My father had the ability to create little bubble shields around himself but they weren’t very strong, but he had to be high I guess.”   
  
“So almost everyone in your family is addicted to drugs?” Memeko asked. She sighed.

“Not  _ almost. _ ”

Chikari went to her then and wheeled her away, leaving Memeko to talk with the other boy. “My name is-” he cut himself off and decided to lie in case this came back to bite him. He tried to think of a suitable replacement and his eyes found their way to one of the green fluids dripping into his veins. “Izuku Midoriya. You?”   
  
“Um... My name is… Shinso Hitoshi. Hey, are you having trouble with your hair too?” 

By trouble, Izuku figured he meant the fact that the ends of his black hair were turning white. It was odd, and he thought that it was supposed to be the roots that were bleached from stress, but he decided it must’ve had something to do with the serums.    
  
“Yeah, and my eyes, I think. I saw myself in the mirror earlier and the red looked like it was fading.”   
  
“Ai told me earlier when you were gone that the longer you’re here the more color you lose. She said her hair’s completely white, and she’s worried because the last time it happened to somebody here they ended up dying.   
  
Izuku shivered. Hitoshi clicked his tongue, staring at his hair. “The color’s supposed to change or return when your quirk comes in. It should match the parent the quirk comes from or a mixture of them.

“My mother had the ability to pull small objects towards her,” Izuku replied.

“My mom could charm people with her voice.” Hitoshi laughed slightly. “She was a hero when… until she met a villain she couldn’t defeat and ended up with me.”   
  
Izuku didn’t know how to respond, but luckily-or unluckily?- Chikari came and wheeled his bed away with a glare shot down to the boy when he opened his mouth to speak. 

“Since you aren’t reacting properly to our usual methods, we thought this might work.” The man and Angel quickly moved the top of the gurney into a glass tube-like machine. The door slid shut, and air began draining from inside. “See this, this is my favorite toy. It measures how much oxygen is in your blood, then acts accordingly. If you’re breathing freely, it’ll drop the oxygen level, if you begin to die or breathe in too much CO2, it’ll release more oxygen. You’ll stay alive, but feel like you are constantly suffocating. I say, we’ll leave you in here over the weekend, and see if you’re still alive when we return.”   
  
With no further words, the two scientists left the gasping boy alone in a dark room. He tried to cry, but his fear and racing heart kept him alive through the next two days of torture.


	3. Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you understand more about the other characters.

Shinso’s original name isn’t important. It wasn’t important before, and it won’t be important again. He learned early on that he wasn’t wanted. His dark hair was like his mother’s but his bright purple eyes were a reminder of his father.

The one villain his mother hadn’t been able to defeat. 

Out of fear that he would develop his father’s brainwashing quirk, she put him up for adoption at three years old. She assured him it wasn’t his fault, and that he was a sweet child who could be anything he wanted, but he was still left to wonder what he’d done wrong.

_ “I’m sorry,” _ was the last thing his mother said to him. 

As a quirkless child, he was seen as disabled more than anything. Not worthless, but also not worth the hassle. He was brought from home to home and pawned off to other people so many times he learned to never make friends. He forgot the names of his fosters as soon as he met them, and lived his life with only a garbage bag full of his belongings. The last gift his mother had given him, a small picture framed of them together, was hidden in the sewers.

See, it went like this:

“Hey kid, you have the same colored eyes as me,” a villain said. His bright purple hair was flat and long, pulled back into a small pony tail. The villain’s purple eyes were, indeed, the same as the boy’s.

“Who are you? Where’s my social worker-” as the boy asked the question, he noticed the blood splattered on the villain’s boots and sleeves of his sweatshirt. A puddle of blood was leaking out of the bottom of a pile of garbage. “What did you do?”

“Nothin, now come here boy.”   
  
Hitoshi ran away, heading back towards his home. He screamed for help, but it was late and nobody walked around those dangerous streets at night. The boy found himself running down another alley, realizing to late that it was a dead end. He opened lose man hole cover that was sitting slightly ajar and dropped his bag down. He was about to jump as well when somebody grabbed his shoulder.

Everything seemed to still and he heard a voice in the back of his head.

_ “Come with me, don’t fight.” _

\-----

Aisuru wasn’t as old as the boys thought. She was eight, nearly nine. Unbeknownst to the boys, she’d already gotten her quirk. She was trying desperately to keep the scientists from knowing despite the pain they caused her.

_ “Age manipulation _ .” Her mother had once told her.  _ “That’s what mine is. I can age slower or faster, but deaging takes time and a LOT of drugs and my normal age is the default. I will always return to it if my quirk isn’t on.” _

The quirk was influenced by emotions, and Aisuru found herself hoping against everything that she could keep talking to the boys. The moment she stopped was the moment she fell apart.

The girl found herself thinking back to her parents and how she ended up here as a bat was swung into her gut.

“Who are you?” She asked, backing into a wall. A man towered over her, grinning sharp teeth. She recognized the man as a villain who owned these streets. He stole from, beat up, and killed anybody or anything he came across. Unluckily for her, that meant she wasn’t going to walk away unscathed.

Or at all, it seemed, since he slammed her into a wall so hard she was knocked out.

He tried to sell her as a slave, but nobody wanted a homeless, quirkless runt with prematurely greying hair. He was found by some guys looking for quirkless kids though. Something about experiments. When talking about his pay, he brought up a number too high, and ended up with a bullet through the brain.

She screamed as the body dropped. 

She was brought here, to the lab, and has been there for over a month now. Longer than most lasted, but after a couple weeks it gets easier. You become numb to the pain. She was okay with being alone, but then the boys came through the door. Shinso first, scarily quiet but eyes fearful nonetheless. Izuku came second, only a couple hours later, crying and asking questions nobody but she would answer.

She had to protect them, she realized, and ever since her quirks have slowly emerged.


	4. Runaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids find a home with each other.

Izuku headbutted Angel the moment she came close enough for him to. His mouth was dry and sandy, but the wounds inflicted on him with her knife healed almost immediately. Chikari chuckled, but his eyes held no amusement.

“I guess we’ll leave him alone for another day, see if we can get rid of that pesky individuality.”   
  
As soon as they disappeared and the oxygen began to fade, Izuku held his breath and spit his stolen matchstick down to a hand near a vent. He squeezed his eyes shut, said a silent sorry to his friends who might be injured, and lit the match.

In the main area, Aisuyu was knocked over by the blast, screaming as the heat of the fire burned her eyes and face. She slowly calmed down and began shrinking. No, not shrinking, deaging. A five year old girl slipped through the ropes that tied her down and ran towards the shrieking voices of other test subjects. Despite not being able to see and the pain of the burns on her face, she was able to find Shinso and untie him. He quickly grabbed her and told her to hold onto him. Together they freed as many people as they could and pointed the way out.

Izuku charged in, slamming into Chikari and throwing the man onto the floor despite how small he was. Burns on his body began to heal, but his clothes melted from the heat of the fire.

“Izuku!” Aisuyu called, but Izuku had gone berserk. The boy swung at the man, but he was to small and weak from being malnourished for so long. With a quick swing, Chikari shoved a pole through the boy and into the ground. 

The roof collapsed as Chikari escaped. Shinso found himself curling around the little girl protectively, shutting his eyes so he didn’t have to see the beams kill them. He opened them when such a thing never happened. A small, golden bubble was wrapped around them.

The shield slowly cracked as they watched, but they decided to wait it out.

It was a long wait.

\-------------

Izuku woke up to Shinso pulling him and the pole through his stomach into a small bubble shield.

The boys quickly pulled out the charred weapon and looked around at the destroyed building. The wood was still burning, but there were no walls or roof. It was raining, creating a cement-like substance below their feet.

“We need to go,” Aisuyu said from on Shinso’s back. She was small, but seemed to be aging quickly. “That way. If we can get back to the city I know places we can hide.”   
  
Izuku used the pole to wade through the thick mud and out into the dead grassy area around the lab. The city lights could be seen in the distance, and the scent of the ocean told them it wasn’t far off.

“We need to go,” Aisuyu said again, hopping down and lowering her shield. She held onto the boy’s hands, trusting them to lead her through the trees since her eyesight was still damaged. Shinso gave Izuku his shirt, which was big enough on the smaller boy to go past his knees.

Within the trees they found a new path made by the other escaped test subjects, but they disappeared when the rain ran over it. 

When they finally made it to the city, night was falling and it seemed colder than ever before. Aisuyu gave them directions that they followed exactly, bringing them to a small manhole cover in the middle of an alleyway. There was a circle with a line through it and a happy face.

“Down there,” she said. “I live in the sewers. Don’t worry, it’s cozy and good enough for now.”

“We should go to the police-” Shinso began.

“We can’t. They’ll just put us in the foster system.”   
  
“It’s not as bad as you think. I was in it for years and I’m fine.”   
  
Izuku stared at the boy, looking up and down at his tattered and singed clothes. His hair was pure white, but his eyes were bright purple. “Yeah, you’re doing swell.”   
  
Izuku jumped down first, then helped Ai. After a moment of hesitation Hitoshi joined them. They followed Ai, who apparently always walked this path in the dark. 

Sewer systems in Japan are much bigger than those in many other countries. The intricate systems have high ceilings, large rooms, and various areas made specifically to fill with water if flooding above occurs.

The area Ai led them too was one of these rooms. It was circular with a high roof. It looked like years had gone into the room because there were ladders leading up to wooden planks that acted as a walkway. 

"You're good with your hands," Shinso said as he stated up the rope ladder. She flipped a switch and turned on christmas lights that nearly blinded them.

The planks and beams supported two floors that were mostly empty. Above them on the ceiling was a man hole cover that had was blocked so people couldn’t come in from the outside, but they could escape if there was ever a major flood that even the highest floor couldn’t escape from.

“You did all this?”   
  
“Yes, I like to build things and make crafts. Father always said I had a gift. I think you two do as well.”   
  
Izuku and Shinso looked around for a while after setting the regrown ten year old on the only bed there, a large pile of blankets and old pillows. The first floor seemed reserved for necessary living. There were christmas lights all over the walls and ceiling plugged into a gas powered generator. It looked heavy and messy, like it was rebuilt from spare parts. Perhaps it was. 

A small refrigerator that was dented and scraped up was empty and unplugged, along with a microwave that was in the middle of being put back together. A single- somewhat messed up homemade grill that didn’t look like it would work. A few planks upright and a rope between them made a makeshift closet with dozens of wire hangers but only a few shirts and pants that were all ripped up and a bit small on the girl. She was only about an inch taller than Shinso, and a few more than Izuku, so her smallest clothes fit the boys enough. Izuku pulled on the smallest pair of jeans she had and a short sleeved green shirt. Shinso grabbed a black shirt with a faded white dancing cat on the front but kept his white pants.

“Come join me, you must be tired. We can go shopping in the morning, okay?”   
  
Ai waved the boys over and patted the blanket bed. The boys laid down on either side of her, sharing the long pillow and curling up to her sides.

Izuku was the first to start crying, followed closely by Shinso, but the eldest just rubbed their backs and smiled sadly but gently at them.

“Don’t be afraid, I won’t let anything happen to you from now on.”   
  



	5. Birth of a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens and the kids act on impulse.

It all happened too quickly. First, the kids were walking home from a thrift store. Second, they heard somebody scream. Third, Izuku tackled a villain threatening a young girl. Izuku’s hood and the lucky shade of the buildings kept both the villain and the victim from seeing his face. 

“Call the cops and get out of here,” Shinso said, only his face showing from his own hood. The woman nodded and ran off. Shinso and Ai hurried to pull the boy off of the villain who he was still beating with his fists.

“We need to go,” Ai said, pulling the boy towards a manhole cover as a siren blared not far off. “Police patrol around here often.”

They dropped down into the tunnels with their newly bought goods and hurried home with Ai in the lead.

Once home they quickly unpacked everything. Clothes were the most important, then there was all the food. Cans stacked high inside the closet below the dozens of shirts and pants that now filled the hangers.

“I can’t believe we got all this for a 4700 y.” ($43ish) Shinso found himself glancing at Izuku, who was lying motionless on the bed. “How are you, buddy?”

“It felt good,” he muttered. “ I beat him up and it felt good. Am I a bad person?”   
  
“No, of course not! He was a villain and he deserved it for attacking that lady.” Shinso and Ai took a break from stacking cans to sit with Izuku. They pulled him into a hug, warming up his chilled bones and making him feel a little better.

“I was friends with vigilantes when I was very young. They started when they were around fifteen because they realized there were many problems with hero society.” Ai said, leaning away and smiling brightly. She was still basically blind, probably forever, but she could still somewhat see movements and shadows. 

“What are you saying?” Shinso said carefully. He had a feeling he knew where this was going, but he wasn’t sure.

“I know how to fight, believe it or not. I’m not good, I only know the basics of street fighting, but I could help you. That way, when we go out and somebody’s in danger, we can actually help without having to worry so much.”

“Become vigilantes?” Izuku said, looking down at the floor. “I could find my father and make him pay for killing my mother.”   
  
Ai’s smile disappeared.

“I could make that man who sold me pay too.” Hitoshi said, smiling evilly with Izuku.

“No, wait, that’s not what I meant-” she was cut off by the boys jumping up and heading for the bags they had retrieved earlier that morning. One garbage bag belonged to Shinso, who had dropped it in the sewers while trying to escape his captor. The other belonged to Izuku, who had looked through the remainder of his old apartment for anything that might’ve been left. His room was mostly untouched, meaning dozens of hero analysis notebooks and empty ones were left unscathed. 

While Ai sighed and carefully turned to warming up soup over her home made stove thing. They had bought some dishes at the thrift store, all of which were really worn and bard plastic. They were inexpensive though, and they could wash them in the convenience door bathroom when they needed so they didn’t mind. She opened the cover above the second floor to let some clean air in.

Izuku and Shinso went through a dozen name and outfit ideas before food was served. Izuku wanted the three of them to have corresponding names, but Ai said she didn’t really want to fight. She was given the name “Blind Alfred” since she reminded him of an awesome butler from an old comic book he read. She laughed, and asked him to shorten it to Blind Al instead. He agreed and wrote it on the top of the list of names.

As they ate, they took turns coming up with something both the boys would like. Izuku wanted the name Oni, but she pointed out that they are depicted as trolls or ogres.

“How about Deadpool. There was a game my father would participate in. It was like a gambling pool of the next person who would die. You would always win since you’re immortal now.” Ai smiled brightly when Izuku nodded excitedly. 

“I love it! What about Shinso?”

“We don’t really know his quirk yet, so maybe we should wait until then.”   
  
Shinso frowned, but the purple color that was slowly making his way through his hair told them that he had one. 

“Until we figure it out, maybe we should relax. Okay? You two are, like, six. You shouldn’t go out at all unless you can at least defend yourselves.”

She pulled out a couple worn books she’d bought and handed them to the boys. “The lady at the store helped me find these, I thought I’d give them to you to defend yourselves. I suppose a vigilante would need them too.”   
  


One of them was about physical strength and workouts they could do to gain strength. The second was about pro wrestling and boxing moves. They were odd, and the second one was in english, but they were so excited they started the exercises immediately.


	6. time jump to important stuff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the chapter name says, we are jumping forward a bit.

Two months had passed since seven people in hospital gowns stumbled into the police department. Their eyes were wide and water dripped off their visible quirks and onto the floor. The people who were there that night would have nightmares for the rest of their lives at the stories the people told. 

They were all adults, ranging in age from 18 to 44. They had been quirkless up until being captured and tortured. Their quirks grew in oddly, causing serious tears and fractures of muscle and bone in whatever area the quirk showed up in. 

They said there were three children brought in. One of them, a small boy, caused an explosion that allowed the girl to get free. She freed the third child who, in turn, quickly unstrapped various others. Only those seven had escaped because the two kids hesitated to leave their friend behind.

The police and various heroes made their way out of the city and to what remained of a building sitting hidden within the trees until the fire burned away the brush. The kids couldn’t be identified with what the victims had said because all the color from their hair and eyes were drained from the serum given to them all.

Faint tracks had been found. One small one that got larger as they walked, and two on either side. They were all children and one used some sort of pole like a walking stick.

Over the course of the two months, all of the victims who made their way to the police station had either died from their injuries or killed themselves. Their minds didn’t process their quirks, and eventually they went made from it.

Detective Tsukauchi buried his face in his hands as he once again failed to identify the three missing and presumably dead children.

\-------

Izuku stared at the pole in his hands. It had been almost a full year since they escaped the lab, and he was proud to say they were doing well for themselves. Ai had been teaching them what she learned during her time on the streets and working for her father and his boss. She’d been taught the basics of building support items, nothing to good or bad. It was enough for Izuku to get interested and work off of though. 

The pole that had once been used to kill him was now a foldable, lightweight bo staff. The ends were cut off and replaced with homemade tasers. Various other creations of his had been practiced with and could be used with minimal damage to both the enemy and himself. 

Ai, or Blind Al, was finishing up with their costumes. She took care of most work in the home, including finding a way to wash their clothes and regulating money and finding food that wouldn’t kill them. 

Izuku’s fluffy green hair was always stuffed underneath a bright red hat. He could remember the day they all agreed to look at themselves in the mirror-except for Ai, who they instead had to describe aloud for her.

Izuku’s green hair and eyes reminded him so much of his mother that he burst into tears. He hasn’t looked at his reflection since. Hitoshi paled at the sight of his hair and eyes, making up excuses but ultimately keeping the true reason a secret. Ai was the only one completely okay with how she looked. Her hair stayed mostly white, since that was the color of her mothers, but also had a few faint streaks of black in it. Her eyes remained the same color due to her blindness. 

Today, though, he was just excited to go out and help people. After so long of planning, he had somehow convinced Ai that he was ready to go sooner than the age of ten. The costumes were complicated but designed through a lot of trial and error. And a lot of breaking into hero agencies to find the needed goods. Luckily, Endeavor was so full of himself he didn’t higher people to guard his stuff at his agency at night because he didn’t think anybody would target him.

Izuku’s costume was similar to the idea he’d had for years. It was skin tight and dark green. The rabbit ears, a reminder of the original design supposed to be similar to All Might, were floppy but could be pulled and molded if needed. They were more like antennas that picked up the signal to their comm devices. The comms were the only things they didn’t make, buy, or steal. There were five, and Ai’s father had used them for years to communicate with his buddies when they were out on a job. 

The mask Izuku wore had two lens and was thinner around the mouth and nose. The had a knife strapped to one leg and a taser on the other. His knee high boots were thick and sturdy with steal toes and heels that would give him a boost when he jumped. It took a lot of time getting used to being able to jump six feet high, but he could always get up from broken bones. That’s why he was the test dummy!   
  
Shinso’s costume was only similar to Izuku’s because it somewhat resembled an animal. A cat, to be exact. Just like Izuku’s, he had ears that acted like an antenna and comm device hidden by his mask. His outfit was a deep purple and similar to his favorite hero, Eraserhead’s. He had a belt with pouches that held homemade smoke bombs, a knife, and various other things that could be used to get out of sticky situations. His gloves had retractable claws at the ends of his finger tips and a small trigger used to electrify the ends of chains he had around both his arms like capture weapons. His boots were similar to Izuku’s. He could jump six feet and had a small button on the back of his heel that would cause a spike to protrude from the toe of his boots.

Both boys had a symbol on the stomach of their suits. It was a circle of red with a line through it and two angry looking eyes peering out. 

“Are you two ready?” 

Izuku looked over at Shinso and smiled. The other boy returned it and pulled his hood up.

“Deadpool, Mindwarp, shall we go?”    
  
Ai, or Blind Al in her costume, walked over slowly and carefully. She wore a mask like the boys but dark red with fox ears. Her shirt was the same color, with black pants. She carried a slingshot and shoulder bag full of spray paint and ammo but other than that she was basically empty handed.

The boys nodded happily, taking her arms and leaving their home together for the night.


	7. Nightmares

_ Izuku was in his childhood room, looking around at all the stuff he had once cherished. His obsession with heroes now looked stupid and a waste of time, but he couldn’t help but reminis. He played with some action figures until he heard screaming and the room slowly twisted into something similar to the lab. The walls turned white and began to close in on him. He cried out as fire began to spread through the room rapidly.  _

_ Then a sweet voice sung to him from beyond the flames. He thought it was his mother at first, but then he realized it was Ai. Her voice led him through a small brea in the flames and through a door. _

_ The world beyond his room was bright and cheerful, with flowers and trees growing bright colors. Aisuyu and Shinso were playing with a frisbee and a small cat. Izuku fell to his knees crying. _

_ “I love you guys.” _

\-------

Blind Al spray painted their symbol on the wall in bright red. The boys quickly ziptied the villain and called the police with its phone before ducking out and hurrying to find another person to defeat. The girl ran after them, laughing and not noticing the colors she’d been using throughout the night had begun to stain her clothes.

It was only their second week working as vigilantes and the boys had yet to run into problems. No hero tried to apprehend them. No civilians reported them to the police.

They were running wild.

To wild, in Mindwarp’s opinion. He wanted them to go slower and work more carefully, but Deadpool wanted to take down as many villains as possible every night. Every time they go out, the smallest child would set a new record for “number of villains beaten to a pulp.”

“We need to slow down, Blind Al can’t keep up!” Mindwarp called his friend, but the boy had already disappeared down another alleyway.

Mindwarp slowed to a stop and grabbed Blind Al’s hand gently. “You should head back home, can you find your way?”   
  
She nodded and handed him her red spray can before walking back.

Mindwarp slowly walked towards the alleyway Deadpool had gone down.

“Who are you kid?” A hero glared at the boy he had tied up and pinned to the ground. A few villains laid on the ground unconscious, but the hero was more worried about the vigilante on the ground.

“What? You don’t know me? I’m Deadpool!”   
  
Eraserhead, who the boys recognized from Izuku’s hero analysis, moved to take off his mask. Deadpool snapped at the hand, his teeth ripping through the mask as he tried to bite the man’s fingers. The hero glared, but gave up.

The sound of a spray can distracted the hero for a moment, and he dragged his catch after him to round the corner. It was the groups sign. Mindwarp leaned against the wall, arms crossed and relaxed.

“Heya, my name’s Mindwarp, what’s your’s?”   
  
“That’s none of your-”   
  
The hero’s eyes blanked as Mindwarp’s quirk took hold. 

_ “Release my friend and forget we were ever here.” _

The hero did as ordered, leaving the hero shaking his head and trying to remember the last few minutes that were missing from his head.


	8. Annoying kids with smart mouths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eraserhead's annoyed and everybodys tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my chapters are so short.

Eraserhead was annoyed beyond what he thought possible. He paced back and forth across his room, trying desperately to remember what he’d forgotten but failing miserably. His boyfriend, Yamada Hizashi, laid in bed, waiting for him to return to bed. 

“Maybe you were hit with some sort of memory erasing quirk?” Yamada offered. Eraserhead nodded, but continued pacing.

“That doesn’t help the fact that I can’t retrieve the memories. Whoever did this did a shoddy job for a memory eraser. Usually they only take pieces and parts out, not the whole memory of a few minutes. I was about to arrest somebody, and then they were gone. It doesn’t make since.”   
  
“Please, just come to bed. I’m exhausted!” Eraserhead stopped and looked at his boyfriend before nodding. He quickly slid into bed and let Yamada wrap his arms around him. The warmth felt good. The smell of his boyfriend’s shampoo was welcoming.

The hero drifted to sleep, dreaming of chasing a purple cat and a green rabbit who kept running through the bushes and hiding in burrows.

\------

It was a schedule now. They had patrols plotted out and Ai made them all study schedules. Since they were basically nocturnal, they would wake up at six at night, eat some food provided by Ai, and start on their studying. At around nine or ten, they pick a random patrol route and head out. Only the boys though, Ai stayed home and made food for their return or tried to build the computer from spare parts on the second floor.

The boys were typically led by Deadpool, who was faster and used brute force. Mindwarp prefered fighting from a distance, using his chains to attack people, or jumping on them from above. Once they defeated somebody, Mindwarp would use the time spray painting their symbol on the walls and calling the police from a phone they stole to force Deadpool to calm down.

Once they finish the patrol, they return home to a warm meal and a peaceful home. They sleep from about noon to six, waking up many times from nightmares but eventually returning to sleep with Ai’s help.

Their schedule continued like this for over a year, with small changes here and there. Ai finished building her computer and could work from home to help the boys. 

Every once in a while they’d run into Eraserhead or another undercover hero and have to erase their memory. Ai constantly told them that they needed to remain under the radar because they weren’t experienced enough to escape the heroes if they started a full attack against them.

“Hey, how’s it going?” Deadpool asked as he was captured once again. 

“Who are you?”   
  
“Deadpool, gosh we’ve done this so many times.”   
  
Eraserhead had a feeling of deja vu as he rounded the corner to see a young boy spray painting a wall.

“Heya, my name’s Mindwarp, what’s yours?”   


"None of your business"

  
Once again, the hero obeyed the orders and released Deadpool. Unknown to the boys, the hero went home that night and looked over the footage of a camera hidden on his belt. He saw everything clearly and immediately called up an old alley of his.

“Detective Tsukauchi, I have a lead on those new vigilantes.”


	9. irony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I thought this was funny.

Deadpool laughed hysterically as Eraserhead chased him over the roof tops.

“Come on, what have I done to deserve this?”   
  
The hero kept his mouth shut. He knew the purple guy had a brainwash quirk, but this one was a mystery. The rabbit jumped off a building, nearly giving the hero a heart attack, but neither of them stopped running.

Eraserhead could hear a loud snapping sound when the rabbit hit the ground, and his ankles were visibly broken, but one of them snapped back into place as he ran off again.

“Stop!” Eraserhead said, activating his quirk in an attempt to stop the vigilante. He thought that if the rabbit couldn’t heal he would stop running, but we all know Izuku is too crazy for that.

The kid continued running on his shattered ankle until he made it to an alleyway with their symbol painted on the wall. A golden bubble appeared around the hero, trapping him inside. 

“Thanks Blind Al!” Deadpool said, staring up at a rooftop. A tiny girl with fox-like ears smiled down at them. 

“Heya Eraserhead.” Mindwarp walked up, staring straight at the hero. “Do as I say, alright?”   
  
The hero kept his mouth shut and glared at the boy.    
  
“We can’t hurt him, but Al doesn’t have the speed to escape if we let him go,” Izuku said. Eraserhead’s quirk couldn’t go through the bubble as he tried to cancel the girl’s quirk. The boys probably knew this.

Hitoshi stared at the hero. “Hmm… maybe… Al come down here.” 

The girl did as she was asked. Eraserhead could see that the small girl wore a stretchy red suit that was to big for her. She was probably around six or seven. Her white hair was braided back and long enough that it reached her knees. She climbed onto Mindwarp’s back and the kids all ran. Slowly, the bubble became thin until it shattered and disappeared. Eraserhead ran after the kids, but quickly lost them.

“This is all I got,” Eraserhead offered, playing the video of the chase and his capture for the detective. What alarmed them both was that the two vigilantes had gotten a child so young to join them.

“Her name’s Blind Al. I think she’s actually blind. She can create bubble shields that block my power.”

The detective wanted to ask how that worked, but decided against it. There were more important things to look into, like the fact that Deadpool’s quirk was obviously healing his body but he didn’t even flinch at the breaking of his own bones. 

“How old do you think they are?”   
  
“I think the two boys are in their late teens or early twenties. The girl couldn’t have been any older than 8.” Eraserhead replayed a part of the video to show the clearest picture of the girl as possible. Even though only her mouth could be seen, they could see a faint burn scar through her lens where her eyes were.

Mindwarp was the tallest, but also very lanky. Deadpool was more fit and fought better than the other boy.

“How do you want to proceed?” The detective asked. 

Eraserhead couldn’t give an answer yet for capturing the boys. “We need to bring the girl to safety first. Children take priority.”   
\-------

Ai had many problems caring for the boys.

One of them came in the form of a cat.

“What is that?” She asked, pointing towards something that had made a noise. Shinso slowly put her hand onto the creature, which purred at the feeling of her hands. “You brought a cat here?”   
  
Shinso was excited, and she couldn’t help but agree to allow it home. The cat’s name was Misty because she was some off-white color. The little kitten was always hyper, and Ai had to play with it constantly while the boys were gone. The little creature helped with their anxiety and nightmares though, so she protected it like it was made of diamonds.

Another problem came during June.

Rain fell and flooded their sewer room to the point that they couldn't go down the ladder. Dangling their feet over the side of the first floor would leave them soaked. Despite what Ai wanted, the boys refused to evacuate. They did move everything to the second floor though.

Ai had to keep the manhole cover open constantly and shut off all power so they wouldn’t be electrocuted. 

The greatest problem for the small girl was the fact that the boys had serious trauma. She did her best to help them, and Misty was used as a therapy animal, but it wasn’t enough sometimes. She talked to the boys as often as possible and did everything she could to keep them from getting triggered. Izuku was claustrophobic and afraid of fire to the point that he would hyperventilate or pass out. Shinso was afraid of drowning and refused to touch the water if he couldn’t reach the bottom before it touched his knees. Both boys would panic when the room began flooding.

Both boys were also able to leave whenever they want to patrol as vigilantes, Ai had to stay behind to take care of everything.


	10. "Where is Francis!" ripoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something are happening and some poor boy is coming home.

Izuku screamed at the villain. “Where is Chikari!?” 

When the villain didn’t answer, he broke one of their fingers. He screamed at them again, and repeated the breaking of bones until it answered.

“He’s gone! He left for America! Please, for the love of God, stop it!” The villain was crying, fingers twisted in odd directions.

“And Angel? Where is she?!”   
  
“Angel is working with everybody, I don’t know! She just does odd jobs to make money!”    
  
“Not good enough!” Izuku stomped on the villains leg, snapping it like a twig. It screamed before passing out.

Izuku pulled out a flip phone that he and Ai had made together from spare parts collected from devices stolen from villains. Because of this, there were dozens of different colored pieces and it was bulkier than most things. It was also waterproof and heat resistant though. 

  
“Hello hello hello!” Izuku said into the phone. “Tell me detective, how many broken bones can a villain have before he dies?”   
  
_ ~What did you do, Deadpool~ _ Detective Tsukauchi said on the other end.

“I would tell you, but I think you’ll see when you arrive.”   
  


He hung up the phone and quickly texted his location to the detective. He took a couple photos of the scene. The villain with his twisted fingers and the long white coat used to tie him up. The medical supplies, the dead, quirkless woman tied down to a table. She’d been electrocuted to death when the scientist had made a mistake.

Shinso was with Ai, calming down the only other test subject, a young boy that had obviously already had a quirk. The boy looked like a peppermint sorta, with half white hair and half red. He had a burn scar on one side of his face and was about the same age as the boys. Eightish, maybe nine.

“What’s your name little one,” Ai asked with a smile. She was only about twelve now, but she acted much older. 

“Shoto Todoroki,” the boy replied. He stared up at her. After a moment of silence he moved to wrap his arms around her. “Thank you.”

“Where do you live little one. Do you have a family?”   
  
Izuku knew the boy’s name. He was the son of Endeavor, but the boy shook his head no against her shoulder. 

“Then you can come with us if you’d like. We fight to help people, to protect innocent people like you from monsters like them.” She waved towards the unconscious villain. She stood slowly, patting the boy on the shoulder and waving for Shinso to lead the way.

They all made it back home quickly as the sounds of sirens rang overhead. 

Ai immediately did whatever she could to make Shoto comfortable. She gave him some clothes, warmed up some soup, and made him drink an entire bottle of water.

“How are you feeling?” She asked as the boy finished his meal. Shinso and Izuku, who still wore their masks, had fallen asleep in the bed with their limbs tangled into a mess.

“Better, thank you Miss.”   
  
“You can call me Blind Al or Ai if you want. That green bean of a boy is Deadpool or Izuku, and the purple cat is Mindwarp or Shinso. Do you need anything else? Food? Water?”   
  
“I’m just tired, Al-chan.”    
  


She quickly waved him towards the bed and laid down between him and the other two boys. Shoto stiffened up, but slowly drifted off to sleep to the sound of Ai’s singing.

\----

The villain was still alive when the heroes and police arrived at the run-down warehouse, but they couldn’t say the same for the test subjects. The villain was a scientist, one of the few to escape the explosion in the lab. 

The villain had been kidnapping and experimenting on not only quirkless people, but also attempting to strengthen already existing quirks. Documents and videos showed that most of the subjects died. 

Of all the subjects, one of the survivors was missing. The young victim was an eight year old boy named Shoto Todoroki, the missing youngest child of pro hero Endeavor. In the videos and documents, the boy was tortured until his quirk- a dangerously powerful one- was released. It was always fire that was released, even though Endeavor claimed the boy also had an ice quirk.

After a couple weeks longer searching, the boy was said to be dead. None of the other victims survived, after all.

The one good thing that came of this was that Nezu, pro hero and scarily intelligent headmaster of UA, decided that these experiments hit too close to home. He would help track down the scientists, along with finding the vigilantes that were trying to hunt them down.


	11. Practice run as civilians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are figuring out if the three boys could fit in as civilians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!!  
> Y'all should let me know hoe often to post and who you want to see. Like, should I throw in some other BNHA characters? Vigilante characters? Let me know.

Shoto refused to use his fire, stating that it was his father’s quirk and he didn’t want to use it. Hitoshi seemed to understand better than the others, but Izuku was more friendly. It wasn’t long before the three boys became something closer to brothers than friends.

They went to the park a few weeks after saving Shoto, hoping to have some fun along with testing the new boy’s disguise.

Shoto’s hair was dyed a pale blond and was given bright yellow contacts. His scar was painted over with black and yellow paint to look like a tiger. It dried quickly and actually worked better than makeup since it washed off harder. 

The kids didn’t like having to get up at around noon, seeing as they mostly slept during the day, but it was necessary. They needed to be known, and be actual citizens. So Ai, disguised as a woman in her late 30’s, brought the three children to the park. She wore a white dress and long black coat. She carried a white cane to add to assist her. Over time, she planned to enroll them in school and get a real job. 

She wouldn’t tell them that she paid a criminal for their fake documents, and the boys didn’t really need to know. 

The boys slowly began having fun, playing heroes and villains amongst themselves since there were no other children at the park at the moment.

“I’m the hero!” Shoto said first, laying claim to the title before the others could. Hitoshi claimed the villain title and Izuku was left as the victim being saved. Aisuyu listened carefully, making up for her blindness. She had told them they weren’t allowed to use their quirks, and Hitoshi was to tell her immediately if one of them did. The code word was “sticks and stones” if Shoto used it noticeably, or “broken bones” if Izuku did. 

They played on for almost half an hour before Izuku was running and suddenly fell and skinned his knee. Hitoshi yelled out “broken bones!” and Ai came running.

“Are you alright?” She asked as she knelt down and picked up the boy, wrapping him in her long coat to hide the injury. He nodded into her chest. “Time to go I suppose, come on boys. Let’s go home.”   
  
Some other parents had begun arriving, watching the woman with curiosity. 

“Nothing to see folks! My brother just scratched up his knee.” Hitoshi said. The parents shrugged and returned to watching their own children.

As they returned home, Izuku began chatting with his brothers about school and when they can go back to the park. Ai would answer any questions they had happily. She gave them information about their fake names and fake identities. They were all her adopted children on paper, and Shoto Todoroki was her birth son named Shiroi Shutekina. It was sorta easy to see the similarities. His hair was dyed about the same as her’s, and her eyes had slowly gained some color over time. They were yellowish despite the fog over them.

“Shiroi, I like that name,” he said with a faint smile. The boys cheered for him, then for the store their “mother” was leading them into.

“Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!”

Ai couldn’t help but smile proudly at the boys. Who knows, maybe she’d raise them for real.

Shiroi’s smile was brighter than she thought possible when he took a bite out of his ice cream. The other boys cringed, asking how he could do that to his teeth. Ai replied for him, saying his quirk was ice. In their fake quirks his was the same as his grandmother. It skipped a generation.

The other two boys quickly started asking about their own quirks while Izuku wrote everything down in his notebook. Ai would answer calmly and slow enough for the boy to write it down word for word. 

Izuku had an analysis quirk and therefore would have to be given more precise homework when they started school. Hitoshi had an intelligence quirk that meant he needed to ask questions constantly to satisfy his curiosity. Both boys were extremely happy with the fake quirks, and promised they’d do their best to behave in school.


	12. First days

A couple weeks later, the three boys walked through the muddy grass with their “mother” behind them. Shiroi was leading her even though she had her cane in one hand.

“Did you remember your umbrellas? Lunches? It’s ten right now, I’ll come get you at four, alright?” She fussed over the boys as they hurried through for the door to their class.

“Yes, we have everything. Food, umbrellas, bookbags with pencils and stuff.”

“Are we there boys?” She ran a hand over the braille under the room number. “Ahh, we are. Give me a hug boys.”   
  
The door was open, showing over a dozen children and a teacher watching them. Izuku and Shinso both struggled against it, but Shiroi practically leapt into her arms.    
  
“You all behave, understood?”   
  
They all replied with “yes momma” then walked into the classroom.

The boys had thought they would hate it. A small room with a dozen other kids they didn’t know and didn’t care enough to meet didn’t sound comfortable. But this class was special, Ai had made sure of it. While she didn’t actually say “special ed” it was implied. The class was designed for kids with quirks or mental problems that made it difficult to sit still. They called it ADHD and it had become much more common and far more disruptive after the appearance of quirks. 

The chairs were bean bags and the boys all got to pick what colors they wanted or where to sit. The room had baby blue walls with various posters of information along the walls. There were actually two teachers, one with a desk at the back of the room and one at the front. They taught the different subjects together, perhaps as a way to control the 15 wild kids.

The ages were also a little different. The age range was seven to ten, and they all studied the same thing. 

Hitoshi raised his hand the second he sat down, wanting to test whether or not the teachers would respect the fake quirk he had.

“Yes, Hitoshi?”   
  
“What is that?” He pointed towards one of the walls where a giant roll was hung up. She smiled and walked over to it.

“These are maps for geography. Do you know what geography is?”   
  
“Uh… the study of physical features of the earth and its atmosphere?”   
  
“Yes, very good! It is also sometimes how human activity affects and is affected by these, including the distribution of populations and resources, land use, and industries. Now, we should start with introductions. My name is Miss Hina Watanabi, but you can call me Miss Wata if you’d like. Back there is Mr. Riku Suzuki, but we all call him Mr. Sky. My quirk allows me to grow plants at will, Mr. Sky can create small clouds you want to show them?”   
  
The kids all turned towards the man at his desk. He smiled brightly and stood up. He lifted his hand palm up and a small cloud formed, raining water that evaporated as soon as it fell and continually rained.

“More of an illusion than a real cloud, correct?” Izuku asked. Hitoshi nodded. “If it were real it would be raining. Or, well, the rain would actually be falling.”   
  
Mr. Sky looked surprised, but he quickly smiled again. “Very good young man. Yes, you are correct, I can make illusions of the weather. It’s like a weather system that only gives you a ten minute head start.”   
  
The boys looked at their umbrellas. They were cheap and colorful but would be needed all the same.

“Alright, the day will go like this, alright? If you have difficulties, do not hesitate to ask!” Miss Wata said, pointing to the front board covered in information. Despite the fact that this particular class didn’t start until 10 and ended at 4, there was a very precise schedule the teachers had planned out. They had to cram the necessary classes in, along with taking enough time for recesses so the students didn’t completely wig out. Since the school was also just a bunch of small buildings and one large one circling around a large field with jungle gyms and a basketball court, it was also not as noisy.

First class was social studies, and they were given crossword puzzles and taught a short lesson about the arrival of the first quirks and how it impacted society. The boys didn’t particularly like it, but it was more fun than when Ai tried to teach them. They were given a worksheet for homework and moved to the next subject barely a half hour later. 

Science was more interesting, and they got to learn first hand about plants. Miss Wata brought a few plants from the back of the room on a counter under a window and moved them to her desk and called up the kids. They all crowded around a couple bean plants as she explained to the students how plants reproduce through pollen and bugs moved between them to help. The kids were given a coloring sheet labeling different sections of a flower as homework.

They had lunch afterwards. 

“Usually I’d let you all go out to recess but it’s raining so we’ll just eat in here and do crafts!” Mr. Sky took over watching while she left to go somewhere else. The kids went crazy the moment they were given some freedom. The room was loud and there were people running all over the place. Eventually somebody started throwing their crayons and a war broke out. The teacher looked amused, but Miss Wata freaked out the moment she walked in and saw students using their bean bag chairs as shields and chucking instruments of writing at each other. Luckily everybody was smart enough not to use any pencils or shape things as ammo.

Language arts was right after lunch, and the kids had to find all their crayons for the assignment. Mr. Sky would write a giant word or Kanji on the board and the students would copy it. They learned how to write their names in it that day. It was fun, Shiroi thought. Better than any of the other things so far. Language arts and the next class, writing practice, was basically the same thing for now.

At about 1 they started music practice. Mr. Sky and Miss Wata brought a giant box of instruments out and everybody grabbed something they found interesting. Shiroi got maracas, Shinso grabbed a small drum, and Izuku grabbed a triangle. They worked on syllables. How each word had a certain amount of syllables. Mr. Sky would give a word and the students would say it while playing the instrument.

Math was next. It was simple and easy, but the boys found themselves and many of the other students tapping and moving slightly out of boredom. They couldn’t stay still, but the teachers seemed to have taken this into account because right after math they were allowed to have a recess. The recess lasted for half an hour, and the boys used the time to go over notes on their fake backstories so they didn’t make any mistakes when talking about themselves. They would meet the other students tomorrow or something.

Art was a blast. Shiroi especially enjoyed it. Reading was more annoying. The boys could read well, but Miss Wata insisted since it was the first day that she would read a story to them. The school had a library in a different building they could visit the next day.

PE was at the end of the day and was treated more like any other recess except it was in the gym in the bigger building. The kids all eventually agreed on dodgeball. They split up into two even teams with the help of a teacher. The boys had no trouble dodging or throwing, and they quickly defeated the other team.

“Did you boys have fun today?” Ai asked as she met with them right after PE to head home. The boys all smiled and hugged her tightly. It took her off guard, but she quickly returned it. “Ready to head home? Got your homework? Lunchboxes? Umbrellas?”   
  
They sighed and replied with a “yes mom.”


	13. Schedules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary of what's going on

Juggling school and vigilantism wasn’t difficult for the boys thanks to Ai’s system. Time for sleep and work was a little different though. When they got home they did their homework and did some extra studying. At this time it was about six. They went to bed and slept around four hours before waking up from nightmares. At that point Izuku and Shinso dawned their costumes and went out to work while Ai and Shiroi stayed home and worked on his costume. At around four or five in the morning the boys returned home and fell asleep. They would sleep around another four hours before waking up again and getting ready for the day. Their freetime was mostly spent studying or eating.

It took another two months for young Shiroi to join the boys for the first time. He liked the idea of being a fox like his fake mother, so his costume was a snow fox. Pure white, with a pitch- black jacket over it that was heat resistant. He wore a mask almost identical to Ai’s except his was white. He didn’t use any weapons, but did have a knife for emergencies and pouches on his belt with zip ties and smoke bombs.

The first night out, Deadpool and Mindwarp were very protective of the new boy. Upon Ai’s request, the boy took the name Jack Frost. He wasn’t very creative, it seemed, and didn’t care to make his own title.

“Come on, Frost, we need to go.” Deadpool motioned for the other two to follow as he ran over the rooftops. Frost was able to keep up thanks to the training Ai had given him. Mostly she made him jump around and climb up things, now he could see why.

They took down a couple lowly muggers and a guy trying to break into a store. It was a fast night, but boring nonetheless. Until they had a lead on the remaining scientists, they would do the job of taking down scum.

Frost froze the villains feet to the ground, but besides that did almost nothing. As a villain charged him, a tingling feeling and the inability to activate his quirk told him the Eraserhead hero everybody told him about was nearby. 

Deadpool had to jump in front of Frost to stop the villain from running him through.

When Deadpool was stabbed with the villain’s horn, Frost’s quirk returned and he quickly froze the villain to the ground.

“Are you alright?” The hero asked as he dropped down. Frost backed away, crouching into a defensive position. Deadpool, with a gaping hole through his gut that was slowly healing, stepped between the hero and his friend. Eraserhead wasn’t entirely sure who he was protecting, the new boy or the hero.

“Yo, Eraserhead, long time no see.”   
  
“You changed your patrols,” he muttered, glaring at the boy. “Not only that but you’ve also roped another poor kid into this mess of yours. Who is that, Deadpool.”   
  
“Oh, you know, my newest brother. His name is Jack Frost, but we all just call him Frost. He’s American, you know.”   
  
The name did sound American, but Eraserhead wouldn’t know if it was true unless he could hear the boy speak. If he had an accent, then it was true, if not then he wasn’t sure. Aizawa stared at the boy a moment longer before suddenly realizing that Mindwarp wasn’t there.

He jumped away as Frost threw a smoke bomb down and the boys escaped him yet again. 

Laughter echoed through the tunnels as the boys made their way home. Praising words went through one of Shiroi’s ears and out the other. He didn’t deserve praise, he thought, because he had been unable to keep Deadpool from being injured.

Over time, he would come to realize that Izuku didn’t really care if he got flesh wounds because he trusted his family to bring him back home at the end of the day.

  
  



	14. Aisuyu's birthday.  Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aisuyu's birthday isnt going as planned.

It’s Aisuyu’s twelfth birthday today at four years since the kids were freed from the lab. Only a year or so since Shiroi joined them. They celebrated with a cake (that Ai made) and gifts (the Ai gave them money to buy). Honestly, the boys didn’t really realize that Ai was only two years older yet constantly took on the role of their parents. Even now, in the comfort of her own home, she was in her adult form so she could take them to school in a few minutes. 

They were thankful for the girl, of course, but they were sad that she had to take on the role.

“What is it?” She asked when the silence rang on. 

“You shouldn’t have to be an adult so we can be kids,” Shiroi replied. He didn’t smile much, and his seriousness was default, but his frown was deeper than usual.

“It’s alright, I actually kind of enjoy it.” She lied, but the boys seemed to believe her to an extent.

She opened her three gifts, one from each boy.

From Izuku: A computer program to assist the blind. It reads things aloud and teaches them to operate the computer without a mouse. 

From Shinso: a white dress picked out to fit her in her mid-teen disguise she used to buy candy when they are feeling sad or after a particularly bad anxiety attack.

From Shiroi: A fox he sculpted. It was messy, and the paint wasn’t the prettiest, but smiled brightly. 

“I’m sure it’s beautiful Shiroi. It’s soft, and the ears feel right. Thank you for the program as well, Izuku. It’s perfect. And Shinso, I’ll try the dress on and we can all go out to that cute little cafe after school. Okay?”   
  
The boys all agreed excitedly. When she returned home, she took care of the home and cat.

She sat at her computer, typing away and smiling when she was able to get her program working without assistance.

_ ~Who is this?~ _ the program read off an email she had received a couple days ago. She was constantly sending information out to the detective and heroes assisting him on their case. This particular one was from somebody named Nezu. Izuku didn’t know of him, and was planning to learn as much as possible when they went to the library over the weekend.

_ ~My name is Blind Al~ _ she responded. She didn’t expect to get a reply for at least a couple days, so she was surprised when she got one immediately.

_ ~You’re the child. Are you safe? Are the men there with you?~ _

Aisuyu’s mouth dropped. She’d forgotten that the case only knew her as a child barely five years old. Or, she supposes, sixish now.

_ ~My babas are out.~ _

_ ~Your babas, like brothers?~ _ _  
_ _  
_ _ ~Yes, big babas. Big now. Gave me cake for my birthday!~ _ Aisuyu laughed aloud at how ridiculous it seemed.

_ ~How long will they be gone? Can you leave wherever you are?~ _

_ ~I shouldn’t, theyll get angry~ _

Aisuyu had an idea at that moment, and took the moment to call Izuku’s phone. On the other end of the phone she could hear a teacher chastising him, but he quickly told his teacher that his  _ blind _ mother needed his help with something.

All three boys filed outside and sat on a bench on the playground.

“Hey boys, you somewhere quiet?” She asked. The boys quickly replied with a yes.    
  
“They’re in the windows though,” Izuku said, letting her know their teacher was watching.

“The Nezu person wants me to go to him, I think I should. I could get their information from the inside. A spy of sorts.”   
  
Shinso and Izuku immediately said it was a horrible idea, but Shiroi said she should do it. Just make sure she doesn’t change form before getting out. Due to the experiments her growth was extremely stunted as well, so even at twelve she was shorter than the boys.

“Alright, I’ll take my phone, okay? Sounds off, vibrations only. There’s food in the fridge, I’ll be out by Sunday night. Under no circumstances are you allowed to skip school, understood?"

"What if you're captured?"   
  


"Then wait til the weekend."

  
It was a quick and extremely reckless plan, but she did it anyways.

_ ~There’s a park nearby. Kalua Park. It’s really pretty.~ _

Lie, she’s literally going to take a cab to the park and change there.

_ ~How quickly can you get there?~ _

_ ~I don’t know. I have to walk.~ _

She was already packing a small bag with some clothes and changing form. She reverted to her normal age, a small twelve year old, then to seven. The two inch difference was a little enough difference for her to just stay at her regular age. She put on a ripped and baggy pair of jeans and a purple shirt. 

_ ~Just get there when you can, we’ll have heroes there to help you.~ _ _  
_ _  
_ _ ~Okay mister!~ _

She left their home and got into a cab. When they arrived a block or so away from the park she waited a few minutes before starting her walk to the park.

As Nezu had said, a hero- Eraserhead- was waiting for her. He was calm and gentle when he saw her. She wore her mask, but smiled warmly at him.

“Hi!” She waved excitedly.    
  
“Hello there, what’s your name?”   
  
“My name’s Blind Al! But I’ve also been called A1-S8!” The hero’s smile faltered, but he didn’t let up. He slowly knelt down, but she flinched away anyways for good measure. 

“Wow, it’s alright. I’m not gonna hurt you kiddo.”   
  
“My babas are gonna be angry. They don’t want me to leave the house, or talk to people they don’t approve of.”   
  
“Well, they don’t need to know, do they.”   
  
She smiled again and shook her head. Slowly, the hero offered his hand and she took it without hesitation. They walked through the streets, ignoring the way some people looked at them. Eraserhead told her about the area, including the stores and restaurants. They stopped and got her ice cream, probably to keep her happy.

“Where are we going?” She asked, looking around until she spotted a large gate she recognized all to well. “UA? My babas are going here!”   
  
She stopped in her tracks, dropping her ice cream and struggling against the hero’s hold. 

“Stop, it’s alright. Nobody but the teachers are inside, nobody will hurt you.”   
  
“Pinky promise?”   
  
“What’s that?”   
  
She held up her pinky to him. “You promise by your pinky. If you break it your pinky will fall off.”   
  


The hero looked confused, but agreed anyways. He carefully picked her off the ground and brought her through the gate.

“It’s really big isn’t it,” he asked. She nodded into his shoulder, hiding her face but peeking out every once in a while.

She was brought to a small room she could smell antisepticspray in knew it to be a nurses office. She immediately panicked for real.

She squirmed out of her arms and ran away screaming, eventually finding a closet to lock herself in.    
  
“Al, are you alright? It’s okay I promise, you don’t have to go in there… Al?” Eraserhead knocked on the door a few times before slowly opening it. The little girl was curled in a ball in a corner with her shield protecting her from the outside world. “Al? Can you hear me kid?”   
  
She slowly looked up, staring towards his eyes so he could see how scared she was. “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.”   
  
She muttered apologies for a couple more seconds before he cut her off by placing a hand on the bubble. He slipped right through. The hero looked surprised, but just picked the little girl up. The bubble faded out of existence and she buried her face in his shoulder once again.

He brought her to a small office where a couple people were talking. A large rat creature stood on his desk, speaking with a detective in a big brown trench coat.

“Hello,” she said when everything went quiet and they stared at her. “Is the detective and Mr. Nezu in here?”

They both said yes and greeted her happily. A comfortable chair was pulled over for her, along with a blanket and some food. She was very small, after all. 

“What’s your name?” The detective asked, taking out a pen and paper.

“Blind Al. That’s what everybody calls me. The bad doctors called me A1S8 though. I don’t like that name.”   
  
The detective looked shocked, then pained. “Were the other three boys survivors of something called the Weapon X Program?”

  
The girl looked confused, then surprised, then sad as she pulled up her sleeve to show numbers and a big black X on her wrist. “That’s me. They didn’t have them though. Well, Deadpool did but it melted off. They didn’t think Mindwarp would survive the tests though I think, so they never bothered."   
  
“And Frost?”   
  
“Frost wasn’t in the program.” 

So far, everything was true to a T. Now came the tricky part.

“Why did you come here today?”   
  
The girl looked at the floor. “Frost told me I should go as a spy, the others didn’t like the idea. I don’t want Deadpool and Mindwarp to know I’m in UA.” True, she really didn’t want the boys to know she was in possibly the most highly guarded place in Japan. Well… besides Tartarus of course.

“Is Frost’s real name Shoto Todoroki?”

So they figured it out? The girl just blinked at them with dead eyes.

“Huh?”   
  
“Shoto Todoroki, is that his legal name?”   
  
Aw, he fucked up. Great! “No, I don’t think so.”   
  
It must’ve worked ‘cause the detective gave a slight sigh. Al looked around the room with unseeing eyes. Nezu caught her attention by moving to bring her a cup of tea.

“What’s this?” She asked.

“It’s chamomile tea, my dear.” The men watched her intently until she slowly drank it. Her eyes began to droop and she felt something fog over her mind. She whimpered as she began losing consciousness.

“What did you do?”   
  
“It’ll be alright, just don’t fight it.” Eraserhead hugged her as she tried to stand up to keep her in the seat.   
  
She cried out as her head lolled and she fell asleep against her hero’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Remember that she can see movement somewhat and if something is really dark she can somewhat make it out. Like at night when your laying in bed and it's really dark but you can sorta see where things are.


	15. Aisuyu's Birthday. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aisuyu's day continues

Al woke up on a comfortable bed with one wrist cuffed to the bed with something bulky that made it impossible to move her arm around. The other wrist had something similar on but was free to move around. They’d taken care to make sure she was comfortable, going as far as opening a window. Said window had bars on it, but was open nonetheless. Too bad she couldn’t actually see it though.

The smell of antiseptic made her nauseous though, and the girl began to cry into her pillow. 

“Eraserhead!” She called out. “Eraserhead please don’t leave me in here!”   
  
She tried to summon her bubble, an attempt to ease her fear, but found it didn’t work. The cuffs must’ve been canceling her quirk.

“Help!” she screamed, jumping out of the bed and stumbled trying to pull the cuff off. She looked around frantically despite not being able to see. “Please, let me out!”   
  
The door finally swung open and Eraserhead ran in. She shrank away until he announced himself.

“Where am I? What’s happening? What do you want?” She shrank away from him when the memory of being drugged hit her. “What are you going to do to me?”   
  
“Nothing, it’s alright. We aren’t going to hurt you kiddo.”

“Then why did you drug me?!”   
  
Eraserhead sighed. He didn’t want to tell her the truth. “We needed to run some tests on you but you reacted so badly to the nurses office we thought this would be better. Then we found your phone. We know you’re acting as a spy for your friends.”   
  
“I- I-”   
  
“You’re not sorry, it’s fine. You don’t have to be sorry. We aren’t going to hurt you, and I don’t think any court in Japan would send a- what? Twelve year old?- to jail anyways.”   
  
“What will happen to me?” She whimpered.   
  
Eraserhead sat down on the floor next to her, unlocking the cuff only so it wasn’t connected to the bed. She looked towards where his hair was, waiting anxiously for the answer.

“If you behave and tell us what we need, maybe nothing more than being put in the system and found a home. If you don’t, then you’ll go home with me and Present Mic.”   
  
“That doesn’t seem too bad...”   
  
As if on cue the door swung open and a tall man slid into the room. “Yo, little listener, why the long face?!”   
  
The girl frowned, eyes curved in confusion. “Why are you so loud?”

“Why not?! Everything’s amazing, I’m excited!”   
  
“You shouldn’t be,” the girl muttered before crawling towards him. When she felt his shoes she stood up and raised her arms to be picked up.

“What’s happenin little listener?!” She slowly felt the hero’s directional speaker, a large metal device around his neck used to focus his quirk into a certain direction. Slowly, her hands made their way up to his face to feel his glasses, then to his hair. 

“You really are like a banana,” she said, then giggled. Present Mic couldn’t help but laugh.    
  
“I guess I am! Say, little miss, who does your hair so fancy?”   
  
She figured he was referring to her braids. “I do. What about you?”   
  
“Same! What’s your favorite food?”   
  
“Chicken soup. It’s all we really eat nowadays. There isn’t really anything else I know how to cook, and I get burned enough as it is just warming them up on the stove. What about you?”   
  
The man had begun walking, taking slow and quiet footsteps.

“I love the waffles Eraserhead makes me! He always makes shapes and uses colors to- oh, sorry.”   
  
She wanted ask what for, but she figured she knew why. “It’s alright. My blindness shouldn’t keep you from talking about something you love.”   
  
“Speaking of love, what do you think of those boys you work with?”   
  
Al could hear another set of breathing, one that she recognized as the detective. Whatever she said would be memorized and taped. “They’re nice but I didn’t want to be a vigilante for revenge like them.”

“Revenge?! Why?”   
  
The girl frowned and returned to playing with the hero’s hair and directional speaker. “They were sold to the bad doctors and tortured too. They want to stop Chikari and the men who gave them away.”   
  
“What about you?” Eraserhead asked. She looked towards him and hummed in thought.

“I don’t want revenge, I just want to help people. Like a doctor or a hero, but, you know, a nice one.”   
  
“Nice hero?”   
  
“Yeah, Frosty told me that his father beat him and that’s why he ran away.”   
  
The detective sighed, giving up the theory that Frost was actually Shoto Todoroki. After all Endeavor wouldn’t do that to his own kid… would he. The detective decided to look into the man later.

“Do you know where your friends live? If we know where they are we can help them too. We can use their help to stop the villains that hurt you all.”

“They don’t want a new family,” she replied before she could stop.   
  
“What does she mean by that?” Mic asked quietly for once. 

“The boys are apparently students here, or something similar. Possibly second years. We’re already looking into students and staff.” Eraserhead replied. By staff he meant the groundskeepers and janitors. Mic nodded and looked down at the girl.

“Your friends, how old are they?”   
  
“As old as their tongues but not as old as their teeth, except for Deadpool. He bit his tongue off on accident a couple weeks ago so it’s actually younger.”

“That’s not a very helpful tip kid.” Eraserhead sighed and face palmed.

She bit her lip, but refused to reply.

“Alright, new question. What’s your favorite hobby?” Eraserhead asked. She beamed.

“Oh! Baba Deadpool gave me a computer program so I could work on it. It talks to me, so now I can reply to messages instead of just sending them!”   
  
“Wait, all those emails were from you? The ones letting us know information about things the boys didn’t report?”   
  
Her smile disappeared and she once again refused to respond. 

“Next question! What’s your favorite animal?” Mic asked excitedly. She slowly smiled again. 

“I like kitties. I have one, you know. My babas found it, and they thought it would boost morale so we kept it.”

“Really? Amazing! Eraserhead over there loves cats too! He keeps trying to adopt them but we’ve already got three.”

“Four,” Eraserhead corrected. 

“Oh noooooo.” Mic said dramatically. Al giggled for real. She was honestly having a lot of fun with them.

In the end, since she didn’t actually give enough information to capture the boys, Eraserhead was true to his word and she was put in the backseat of Mic’s car for the drive home. 

“We should play a game,” Al said a few minutes after they started their short drive. 

“Sure! What do you wanna play?” Mic said excitedly. 

“Something with music! I like music, I play it on my computer all the time. We listen to your radio every friday too, you have good taste in music.”   
  
“Really? Great! Alright, how bout a guessing game. I’ll put in a CD, you guess the name of the song and artist.”   
  
“Yeah!” She clapped and leaned forward against her seatbelt. “Play it play it play it play it-”   
  
“Calm down kid,” Eraserhead said. He leaned his seat back a bit and closed his eyes. “It’s late you should sleep or something.”   
  
“I don’t go to sleep until four.”   
  
“It’s passed four.”   
  
“I meant in the morning.”   
  
The heroes went quiet and it remained that way for about five minutes until they arrived home. She didn’t bother them again, worried about genuinely angering them.

They led her up a flight of stairs and to their home. She took care to memorize the route so she could escape eventually. She listened to Mic hum and smiled up at the man to make him continue. The humming turned to full on singing as they stepped into the apartment.

“Mic stop, kid come here.”

Eraserhead led the girl towards a hallway, taking her hand and running it along the wall to show light switches and outlets. There were three rooms. The master room was there and was on one side of the hall with its own bathroom and two smaller rooms on the other side. There was a bathroom at the end of the hall, and it was the first room he led her through. Sink, toilet, shower they could help her with. Toothbrush on the left side of the counter that he pulled out of a cabinet and set down for her.

Since she was, actually, tired, he led her to the room nearest to the bathroom. It was a guest room meant for children. He didn’t explain why they had it, and she decided not to question it. There was a bunk bed on the far wall and a closet beside it. A dresser against the wall, a desk and chair under the window. There was a box of toys she’d probably never play with, but a few stuffed animals she immediately grabbed and put on the bed to cuddle with.

“Can I keep one?” She asked despite not being able to see what they were.    
  
The hero chuckled. “Yeah, just one though. If you end up staying, perhaps we could raise that number. Now, good night and sleep well. If you need us you know where our room is, our door’s open. Don’t try to leave the house kid, or you’ll be in trouble.”   
  
“I don’t remember where the front door is,” she replied honestly. He sighed a breath of relief.

\--------

Eraserhead woke up to muffled voices in the living room. He slowly and quietly walked through the hall and poked his head around the corner to see Al and Mic playing with stuffed animals in the living room.

Mic was smiling warmly as he watched the girl pick one up and guess what it was.

“Um…” she felt the animal’s head until she found a floppy ear. “It’s a doggy! Bark bark!” 

She ran it across the floor then up to lick Mic’s face. 

“What’s this one?” Mic asked, handing her another. It was a pokemon, a fish looking creature. It was obviously a challenge for the girl. 

“Um… some sorta fishy?”   
  
“Yeah, good job! It’s a Magikarp! They’re a type of pokemon. Do you like pokemon?”   
  
“I don’t know what that is,” she replied before moving onto another animal. She found the cat, a white one with a long tail. She ran her hand over it’s head and poofy tail. “Fox? Like me?”   
  
One of the cats, a small one with black fur, finally got up the courage to approach the girl. 

“Kitty!” She turned her attention to the black cat and began petting him gently. 

“His name’s Seaweed,” Eraserhead said gently, finally coming out of his hiding spot. The girl jumped slightly, but quickly looked to smile at him. 

  
“Our kitten is named Misty, she’s grey I think. She’s really small too, but really feisty.”

Mic was already standing up and heading for the kitchen to start breakfast. Usually it was ready when Eraserhead woke up, but only the batter was prepared for pancakes. Mic liked western style breakfasts.

“What do you normally eat for breakfast?”   
  
“I don’t eat breakfast. Mostly I make the boys something for lunch and they leave and then I start looking for something to make them dinner with.”   
  
It was true. Al didn’t eat breakfast, neither did the boys, but she also didn’t eat lunch. It’s the reason she was so malnourished. The girl wanted to make sure the three younger children grew up healthy and strong.

“Why don’t they get you food?”   
  
“They don’t know I don’t eat as much, they’re always off at school. I need to make sure there’s enough food for them so that they can grow up strong and be good heroes.”

Mic sniffled and began whipping up some scrambled eggs as well.

“Well, why don’t we give you some food to take back to the boys,” Mic offered. Eraserhead glared at him. But, then, that could work. She could lead them back to the others. 

He’d have to talk to the detective and Nezu about it.

“Come sit down little listener, I’ve some fruit for you!” By fruit he meant an orange he peeled while letting some pancakes and eggs cook. Eraserhead carefully picked up the girl and carried her to the table, setting her down on a chair that was way too low for her. They could do something about it some other time. 

“Here,” Eraserhead said, taking her hand and putting it at the edge of her plate. She quickly scarfed down the orange. 

“I haven’t had fruit for a while! Tasty!” By the time the orange was gone Mic had already finished with the other stuff and handed it to Eraser to cut up.

“Have you ever had pancakes before, little listener?”   
  
“What’s a pancake. Is that what smells so good?”   
  
The men chuckled as the girl dug into her food with little assistance from either of them. 


	16. Aisuyu's Birthday. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale.

The plan was made carefully over the course of the day. They gave the girl back her phone and bag. She sat on her bed with the door closed while the heroes listened from the other side.

“I’m going home tonight! The heroes are letting me leave. They gave me a stuffed animal too! Stick and stones and broken bones and all that stuff.”   
  
The boys recognized the term as code for visible quirk use, but they weren’t entirely sure what it meant. 

“I’m gonna stop by the convenience store first though, they gave me some money for food!”   
  
At that, the kids cheered loudly enough for the heroes to hear and frown.

“I’ve gotta go now. I’ll see you later at the bridge.”   
  
A bridge was near the park and was known to be used as shelter by homeless people. She hoped nobody would get in trouble, but she somehow doubted it.

She hopped off her bed and hurried to the closet. The heroes used it to store clothing they outgrew until they had time to donate it. She opened the bag, threw a shirt and pants into her mostly empty bag before closing it, and called out “What’s this?”   
  
Eraserhead walked in. “Clothes to donate. Are you ready kiddo?”   
  
She nodded excitedly and grabbed her bag on the way out. The heroes had stuck a tracking device in her phone and bag, she knew it well. She hurried to the car and sat patiently for them to arrive at the park. Upon arrival, her handcuffs were finally removed.   
  
“Bye bye! I’ll miss you friends!”   
  
She took off, careful for the streets and relying on helpful strangers to cross the streets. When she made it to the store, she grabbed a few things from her bag, shattered her phone against the wall and knocked the pieces down a manhole cover. She took off. Only her money and the clothes she’d stolen from the heroes were carried away. She ran to an old warehouse she knew wouldn’t have cameras and quickly changed form and clothes.

She had tight skinny jeans she actually found comfortable and a plain black t shirt. She let her hair out of its braids to fall over her eyes in perfect curls as she skipped through the streets. She imagined the heroes were finding the bag by now, and she wondered how upset they were.

She dropped down below the streets and hurried back home, taking extra care to not be followed.

\-------

The birthday celebration had been postponed but now the four kids, with Ai as their mother, filed into an arcade. They could each play ten dollars worth of games, and she would order a pizza with her money. Eraserhead definitely made a mistake giving her 10000 y (about $91) without making her promise to spend it only on food. The boys ran around playing games that would last longest, like shooting games or miniature bowling.

Izuku’s reaction time was the quickest, followed closely by Shiroi, so she had Shinso push them into a Dance Dance Revolution-like game. They took off, slowly gaining speed and gathering a crowd. 

Izuku’s claustrophobia would kick in the moment he noticed the people inching closer to take pictures and videos. Shinso and Ai pushed their way to the front, asking people to back up some but it didn’t work. 

Izuku began singing along to the song. Shiroi made a mistake that led to him losing, but Izuku had already set a new score and seemed content with it. 

“Food boys, let’s go eat.” Ai put a hand on Izuku and Shiroi’s shoulders so they could lead her through the games and to their table. Drinks and a large pizza sat at their table, ready to be eaten.

“You both are really fast, huh? I could hear your steps, it was really interesting.”   
  
“I lost,” Shiroi mumbled, embarrassed. 

“It doesn’t matter if you win or lose, but rather if you had fun playing the game. Did you have fun?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Then you both won, I think.”

“That goes for you as well,” Izuku said. “You didn’t get the information you needed when you were undercover, but you still got something. Money, you met some people, had fun over all right?”   
  
She nodded. “Yes, I suppose.”   
  
“Then I guess that makes you a winner.”   
  
The boys moved from their seats to hug the girl as she smiled brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aisuyu's is basically the equivalent of a stay at home mother. I thought she would be perfect to keep the kids alive and somewhat healthy.


	17. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pranks lead to war.

Frost and Deadpool stare down below at the meet and greet. Endeavor is signing books and posters automatically. He doesn’t care enough about his fans to talk to them.

Frost grits his teeth. Together the two boys pull out a couple buckets of water.

“Ready?” Deadpool whispers.

“Ready.”    
  
The dump the water over the side of the building and over the head of the hero and everything on his table. The fans scream and step away as steam rolls off the heros. Endeavor glares up at the roof, but the boys are already gone.

\------

Frost and Deadpool enter the Todoroki house carefully and quietly, trying not to disturb anybody who might be there. They carried buckets of stolen paint and about a gallon of glitter.

“Ready?” Deadpool whispers with a deadly glint in his eyes.

“Ready.”   
  
The boys went crazy, splattering paint and glitter over the walls. It was quiet, but the occasional giggling would echo loudly through the room. In the end, Endeavor’s office was painted in a rainbow of genitalia and curse words. A large bucket of white paint and glitter was put on top of the door.

Early the next morning, long after the boys had returned home and were chewed out by Ai, Endeavor entered his office and was doused in glitter he would never rid himself of.

\------

Shiroi and Izuku walked up to the meet and greet in disguises to hide their identities. Shiroi’s nose flared when he saw his father for the first time in a couple years.

“Ready?” Izuku whispered when it was their turn to go up.

“Ready.”   
  


They threw their notebooks down and ran off as the firecrackers inside went off. The hero roared and stood to chase after them, but a bucket fell from the roof. The moment it hit him steam blocked his view of the kids.

This time, Mindwrap was chewed out as well for helping his brothers in the prank.

\------

Ai couldn’t stand the thought of her boys getting hurt for some stupid prank. Endeavor’s anger issues could lead him to burn them or worse, but she couldn’t ignore the fact that the hero deserved to suffer.

She and the boys sat down to think of a plan to get the ultimate revenge.

“A campagne?” Shiroi asked. Izuku was already writing things down in his notebook.

“Yes, we bring to light what he did to you and your family, along with various other unheroic things he’s done.”

“An anti-Endeavor campagne could work,” Izuku said, excited. He had personal reasons to hate the fire wielding hero, but as a vigilante it was also his job to take down the bad guys. In their eyes, Endeavor was a bad guy.

“So, first thing’s first, we get the information out there that we are against them. Each of us will find information, and we’ll send it to Tsukauchi and Eraserhead.”   
  
“How?” Izuku said, an evil grin on his face. He was going to do riddles, Ai could already tell.

“However you want. For now we should bombard them to the point that they have no choice but look into it.”   
  
“I’ll recount what he did to me,” Shiroi said.    
  
“I’m good at making and editing videos,” Shinso offered.    
  
“And I’ll find information on any other unheroic things he’s done,” Izuku said.

They all looked at Ai to see if she would say something. She swallowed. “I’ll see if I can track down Touya Todoroki.”   
  
It was the boys’ turn to freak out.

\---------

Weird people walked into this bar often. Most are criminals, some are underground looking for information, this one was a young lady. She was unarmed, unless you count her white cane.

She was obviously blind with white hair falling to her hips and over her eyes unless she moved her head quickly. She wore a white dress and a black jacket that fell near her ankles. She carried a shoulder bag that seemed to be filled with nothing but notebooks. The kid couldn’t have been more than fifteen, yet she had walked into a bar full of villains and criminals.

“Excuse me,” she said, smiling at the bar tender. “May I ask where I might find an info dealer?”   
  
“Over here sweetcheeks,” one of the drunkards said. He made groping motions with his hands and began laughing with his buddies. The woman giggled sweetly and walked over, bending down to near his height. She gently put a hand over his eyes. He looked at her in awe, like he couldn’t believe how beautiful she was.

Then he began to choke. He tried to gasp for air, but nothing worked. A faint glow could be seen in his throat.

She let him go and he was able to breath again.   
  
“May I ask where I might find an info dealer?” She asked again, her voice as sweet as honey. The men made no more jokes, staring at her in fear.

“Over here, miss.” A man in a corner booth called her over. She was careful walking to him, relying on her cane to keep her from running into anything.

“Hello, my name is Kitsune,” she said as she sat down. She smiled warmly at him, but the man was uncomfortable not being able to read her emotions.

“They call me Nomad. I’m an info broker. What can I help you with?”   
  


“You’re much more pleasant than those other men.”   
  
“I just watched you suffocate somebody for being rude."

She hummed and set a red notebook on the table. There were tabs sticking out with different colors and shapes. "I'd like to trade information. You help me find somebody, I give info on any two heroes you want."

"What information do you have that I'd want? We have news and magazines to learn about heroes."

"The news doesn't always get certain quirks correct. Plus, there's always those pesky underground heroes."

"Deal."

She seemed surprised that it went so well.    
  
“Now, who do you need to find?”   
  
She took a notecard out of her pocket and slid it over to him. 

“Touy-!”    
  


He was cut off from reading it aloud by a bubble forming in his throat. It disappeared the moment he began turning red. She smiled at him and nodded. “Yes, the young boy is a necessary addition to my plans. He should be about my age, yes?”   
  
Nomad nodded. He knew the boy she was looking for, a bright young man with a dead hatred for heroes.

“I’ll do what I can.”    
  


She looked at him in a way that made him wonder if she could read minds too. He knew exactly where the boy was.

“I need to talk with him as soon as possible. If it takes more than a week I will cut the info in half, understood?”   
  
“That wasn’t the deal!”   
  


She smiled brighter, this time with malicious undertone. “I have enough info to put you out of business Nomad. In fact, maybe I will. Unless you do as I ask.”   
  
He swallowed. He’d dealt with terrifying villains before, but she was a whole new crazy. Her smile couldn’t be read. One false move and she’d snap.

“Alright, I agree to your new terms.”   
  
“Name your two heroes.”   
  
“Eraserhead and the Water Hose Duo.”   
  
Technically it was three heroes, but she let it slide. She stood from her seat and made her way towards the exit.

“Hey! Bitch look at me!” The man she had choked stood up, glaring at the woman.   
  
“I can’t see you, you know? Or are you to stupid to understand?” She said it cheerfully, making a shiver go down the backs of any sober man or woman in the bar. The man didn’t move though besides swaying slightly.

“Ever bled internally?” She asked, smiling at the man. He looked confused for a moment, but then began coughing. His eyes widened as blood spilled out of his mouth.

“No killing in my bar,” the bartender said. 

“My apologies sir, I’m afraid the damage is done! I could throw him in the alley if you would like though.”    
  
She spoke of the man like he was a garbage bag and, in the end, treated him as one as well. He was found the next morning in an alleyway on a pile of garbage a couple miles away. His body couldn’t be traced back and the only clue to who killed him was the fact that his organs had exploded.

They swelled until they popped like a balloon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's crazier than she let's people see.


	18. Videos online.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumor has it...

For a while, Shinso has been wanting to make a Youtube channel. He thought it would be funny, having  _ another _ persona, so that’s what he did. He, with Ai’s assistance, found a place nearby that was safe from flooding in the spring and wouldn’t freeze in the winter. What he found was a small maintenance room that had been abandoned. It was a little smaller than a regular sized bedroom. 

Ai somehow found him equipment, saying that she merely traded information for money and goods. 

The background was just the wall with Shiroi’s artwork taped to it.

  
“Hello hello!” Shinso said to the camera, smiling brightly behind his mask. It was a new mask, one that he and Ai with paper mache. It took a while, but he was happy with it. It was a large, purple masquerade cat mask. His puffy purple hair was ironed down and colored black with colored hair spray. He wore a purple suit as he sat in front of the camera.

“My name is Rumor! I am new here, but don’t worry. I’ll be sure to make a mark here.”   
  
In the background Izuku and Shiroi, in their vigilante costumes, walked to the back wall and began taping things to the wall while hiding it from the viewers.

“I remember when I was young, I was obsessed with heroes, especially the ones that had powers that villains had too. Now, I don’t believe that quirks make the character. Look at the person sitting next to you. What is their quirk? How do they use it? If they didn’t have that quirk would they be a good person or bad one?”   
  
Izuku and Shiroi were almost done.

“Now, looking at the heroes you admire so much. Are you so sure they are  _ all _ good? Ask yourself that again when you listen to the way they talk about themselves and people below them.”   
  
The two boys left, leaving the wall uncovered. Shinso stood as well, leaving so the camera could see everything clearly.

_ Endeavor: The Abusive Hero. _

Below it were photos taken of Shoto’s injuries after being rescued and pictures they’d found of his mother after she was beaten by her husband.

_ Heroes don’t hurt innocent people. _

\-------

Shiroi sat down in the chair, messing with his hair that had been recolored. Everything about him was back to his original look, and it was obvious he hated it. Al stood behind him in full costume, her hands resting on his shoulders for comfort.

“It’s alright, you don’t have to do this,” she whispered. 

“Yes I do.” He cleared his throat and stared at the camera. “My name is Shoto Todoroki. My sperm-donor of a father is Enji Todoroki, otherwise known as Endeavor. I’m here to tell you right now that he was abusive beyond what you might believe. He abused my mother to the point that she snapped and poured boiling water on me for looking like him. His “training” was beating me and burning me until I could no longer move.

“When I was barely eight I ran away from home and was kidnapped by a scientist who hoped to experiment with my twin quirks. My fire became stronger, but I felt very little pain compared to what my father often inflicted. I was saved by Blind Al and they’ve treated me like family ever since. If you’re seeing this, father, I renounce your Todoroki name and take hers. They’re my family now.”

The video shut off as the boy’s bottom lip began to tremble.

“You did well,” she said, hugging the boy tightly.

\------

“Is it on?” The voice said. It was warped and there was a shadow cast so the boy’s face couldn’t be seen.

“Yes, go ahead,” Al replied from nearby in the shadows. She was wearing a hat and scarves to hide her face. She was around fifteen right now, wearing a long white dress she’d gotten for her birthday.

“Hello world, I’m here upon the request of my little brother. My name was Touya Todoroki. First I have to share information that only a member would know. First, mother poured boiling water on Shoto. Second, father locked her in a mental hospital without giving her a chance to defend herself. Now that I have your attention, I suppose I have to start on my own story. I inherited my father’s quirk, but my mother’s weakness to fire. The product was me being burned badly whenever my father “trained” me. He would throw fireballs and if I didn’t dodge I would be injured.

“Everyday for years I went out on patrol with my father, every day always moving. And then Shoto’s quirks came in at three and suddenly I wasn’t good enough to train. The good news: I got to interact with my other two siblings for the first time in years. The bad: I got an itch. Like something under my skin was crawling around. It would go away when I ran or fought, but I couldn’t fight because it was illegal. The itch became more and more unbearable until I ran away.

“Do you remember me father? The son that wasn’t good enough. You did this to me, and you did this to Shoto.”   
  
The camera cut off as the boy began shaking in anger.

“You did well, thank you very much.” 

“No need to thank me, if this gets his license revoked then that’s enough of a reward for me.”   
  
She bowed and led him away.

\------

The video went up the next week with some editing. It was used as a way to teach Shinso more about it by Ai. At the end, many articles, lists, and various other information came up thanks to Izuku’s research. He’d found info about damage cost amount and the number of people injured due to Endeavor’s reckless behavior and quirk use. Every once in a while a small sum of money would pay for the damage, but most of the time they did nothing for the people who suffered.

The reaction was almost immediate.

Thousands of comments rolled in, mostly positive but there were also a lot of negativity. But the kids weren’t done.

With a couple more days, Al was able to hack into a news station and play a different video on the air.

The four of them stood in front of the camera with their costumes on. 

“Hello world,” Blind Al started. “We are here to say, we are here, and we are going to fight to make this country a safer place.”   
  
“That includes cleaning villains off the streets…” Mindwarp said.

“...Helping people during natural disasters...,” Deadpool continued.

“...And stopping Endeavor from ruining more lives.” Frost pulled off his mask, staring into the camera.

  
They all bowed, and the video cut off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't catch it, Ai is selling information on the black market to make them money.


	19. Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endeavor wants the boys to pay.

Things seemed to be going well, the boys thought. The day after the video aired, the police were forced to look into the disappearance of Touya and Shoto, along with the real reason Mrs. Todoroki was sent to a mental hospital.

The bad news was that Endeavor wasn’t forced to take a vacation, and thus scoured the streets at night for revenge against the vigilantes. 

“Run!” The boys split up, each going in a different direction. Deadpool slowed enough that the hero would chase him instead.

_ Calm down calm down calm down… _ he repeated as fire flew past him and burned the trash in the alleyway. The hero’s flames were nearly blue, singeing the boy’s clothes whenever it came close. 

“WHERE’S MY SON! I KNOW YOU TOOK HIM YOU VILLAIN!” 

Izuku began crying aloud as he felt his arm catch fire and burn. He was quick to put it out, but the damage was done.

_ Fire. There’s fire everywhere.  _

_ “Mom, where are you!” _ He screamed as he ran through the streets, but his mind was caught in the past. _ He couldn’t find her, he didn’t realize she was looking for him as well. _

_ He hid in her room, and he could hear her taking down the door, breaking it down bit by bit with her quirk. She tried to ussure him out the window despite the drop. She could do it, she could lower him down with her quirk. _

_ She was so sure. _

_ “Mom! Mom help me!” _ He ran down another alley with the hero at his heels. The hero wanted to grab him, to make him pay in a way his fire wouldn’t work for.

_ “Don’t fear the fire!” she screamed as his father ripped him from her arms.  _

“Mommy!” He screamed as a ball of fire finally hit him. It burned bright and melted through his clothes. He rolled around, desperately trying to escape the flames.

Then the fire went out. A bubble shield went up around him as Al walked forward in her familiar adult form with only her face covered by her mask, glaring at the hero. The shield dropped and instead formed around Endeavor.

His flames went out and he beat against the shield in anger.

“Deadpool. My dear, can you hear me?” She carefully picked him up like a baby and ran off. By the time the shield shattered from the distance, she was gone.

“Mommy, mommy it hurts. Please, don’t let him take me-”   
  
His eyes darted around, still caught in the fire he had felt so many years ago.    
  
“Shh, it’s alright baby. Just look at me. Can you see me baby, it’s alright. You’ll be alright I promise.”   
  


But the boy was in shock, trembling against her skin as she hid him below a bridge. Slowly, she lowered them into the water that ran through the canals. It was cold and not the cleanest, but it seemed to ease the boy’s pain. She held him in the lap as she sat in the water, soaking her own shorts and shirt to help the boy.

“Mommy?”   
  


He passed out, making her internally panic. “Deadpool? My boy? Wake up sweety, it’ll be alright, just wake up.”   
  
She rocked back and forth, holding him close as his breathing became shallow and his regeneration slowed to a near stop.

She picked him up then, and started running. She didn’t know where at first, she just had to get somewhere else. She’d sprinted a mile before she realized she recognized the area. She ran up the stairs, turned the right corners, and came to the door she would recognize if she could see.

_ Knock knock knock. _

Nobody answered. She changed form, annoyed when her shorts didn’t fit properly and her shirt ended up more like a dress.

_ Bang bang bang! _

“Mister Mic help me! Please, I need you! Mic!”   
  
The hero swung the door open, staring down at the child and the friend she held tight. He quickly knelt down and picked the boy up.

“We need to go to the hospital!”   
  
He seemed to start panicking, but the girl just waved for him to go back inside the apartment. “Bathroom, now. Bath.” 

The hero seemed hesitant but eventually did as she said.

She followed him, gripping to his pants tightly. “Run some cool water. Not too cold, but not warm. It’ll ease the pain. Take his shirt off.”    
  
She knew Mic had removed the shirt when he gasped loudly. He set the boy in the water gently, holding his head just above the water.

The smell of burning flesh had already filled the room, but now it seemed to be morphing into something different. It was something she’d gotten somewhat used to over the years. The smell of his quirk.

It smelled fresh and new, like fresh flowers and grass. It’s hard to explain, just understand that it’s nice and peaceful. Usually the smell would overpower his injury ten fold, but now it seemed to be mixing. It was trying to heal, but the injury was too bad.

She decided to start with the small problems. With the hero’s help, they carried him to the kitchen table and laid his stomach down on top of it.

“Describe it so I can help,” she said. The hero obviously didn’t want to, but slowly did anyways.

It was black apparently, with white flakes in it. His entire back was red and there were blisters around the worst burn in the center of his back. 

“I need your first aide and pain relievers, do you have anything?”

“Ye-yeah,” he ran off as she hovered her hands over the skin. She could still feel his warmth. That along with the fever developing told her it would be a long night. 

“Uh uh… here? Um- they’re Eraser’s, he only takes half of them. And only when he gets injured!”   
  
“Stop trying to protect his ass and cut one in half for me.” Luckily for them, and unluckily for Deadpool, he was waking up. His body tensed and he began breathing hard against the uncomfortable wood.

“Hey, hey, look at me sweetheart. Look in my eyes, can you see me? Do you recognize me?”   
  
“Mama Ai-?”   
  
The boy began coughing and weezing, struggling to catch his breath. He’d seen her mask was off and didn’t realize it was unsafe. “It’s Al right now buddy. Present Mic is going to help you. We will make the pain go away but you need to take something, alright? Mic what sort of first aid kit do you have.”

“The most complicated and over packed thing 32000 y can buy.”

“Bag valve mask?” She asked. A small item was thrust into her hands and Mic quickly hooked oxygen up to it.    
  
“Sorry buddy, we’ve gotta get this off.” She slowly pulled off his mask. His eyes were still far away, but he seemed to be trying to return to her. Deadpool’s eyes drooped and she carefully placed the mask over his nose and mouth. She squeezed it rhythmically as she directed the hero to rub antibiotic cream on the back but  _ not in the wound. _ Slowly, as the pain ebbed with the help of pain relievers and talking to him, his quirk began functioning properly again. 

As always, when one good thing begins a bad thing does too.

The door opened and Eraserhead walked in. It took him a moment to realize what was happening and his face paled at the sight of the boy on the table.

“What happened?” He asked, already rolling his sleeves up to help.

“Endeavor blasted him,” she whispered back, then began singing a lullaby. It seemed to help, because the healing quickened its pace slightly. There was still a whole, but at least his spine wasn’t visible anymore.

“He did what? No, no, we can deal with that later.” Eraserhead moved around the table so he could finally see the face of one of the boys that had been causing him so much trouble. “Wait he’s… just a kid? Is Mindwarp his age too?”   
  
“I’m the oldest,” she said under her breath before looking up at him with sad eyes. The moment she stopped singing the boys eyes fluttered and he reached for her.

A muffled “mommy?” escaped before she returned to singing. She looked like she was about to cry. The heroes didn’t blame her.


	20. Beneath the mask

She sat beside Deadpool into morning until he startled awake. He fell off the table, waking up the child that had fallen asleep on a chair beside him.

“Deadpool, shh, it’s alright, calm down. Look at me dear, can you see me? Can you hear me?”   
  
She was gentle as the frantic boy spun around and looked around the room. It was dark except for the faint bathroom light for him to see by. The noise caused by the children woke Eraserhead up. He stuck his head out of his room and stared down to see if the boy was alright.

He wasn’t.

“Where are we, Al? Help me, please-”   
  
She pulled him into a hug, running her hands through his hair and whispering sweetly into his ear.

“Are you alright kids?” the hero asked quietly as he slowly walked in. Deadpool immediately stiffened and looked around for his missing mask.

“It’s alright dear, we’ll be alright. I’ll take care of everything, I promise.”   
  
The boy calmed down a bit at her promise, but still refused to look away from the hero.

“You two are probably tired. Come on, there’s a kids room you can sleep in.”   
  
Al smiled and nodded up at the boy to let him know it was alright. He let her lead him through the hall and to the bedroom closest to the bathroom. 

“You sleep, I’ll keep watch, alright?”   
  
“Is that a pun?”   
  
She laughed, and pushed him towards the bottom bunk. He slipped under the blankets and fell asleep within seconds. He wasn't normally a deep sleeper, but his high fever would make it difficult to wake him.

The door opened and Eraserhead walked in, carrying a bright yellow sleeping bag.

“What are you doing?” Al asked suspiciously.    
  
“I’m making sure you don’t try to escape or rob me.”   
  
She watched as he cozied up into the bag and closed his eyes. She sat on the floor in front of the bed, watching the hero as time ticked by. Despite her constant watching, he somehow fell asleep.

Around seven, the smell of pancakes and fresh scrambled eggs wafted into the room.

“What’s that smell?” Deadpool mumbled, smiling in his half-asleep state. 

“Pancakes.”

Eraserhead woke up at the sound of her voice, looking back and forth between the kids before smelling the food. He stood and left without another word.

“Come on, let’s go eat,” she pulled him out of the bed, grabbed a shirt from the donation clothes and stuck it over his head, then lead him out of the room.

“Hey there little listeners, how you feelin?” Present Mic wasn’t as loud as usual, and his eyes let the boy know how tired he was. 

“I-I’m… thank you for your help. I probably wouldn’t be alive right now if you’d turned her away at the door. I was, um, sorta awake when we got here. She ran here with me on her back.”   
  
“I think you should stop talking now buddy,” she whispered, making her way to the table with her arms outstretched to feel for the chairs. The table had been scrubbed clean and polished, but there was a small doily and fruit basket in a weird, off center spot that Deadpool knew was hiding a large blood stain.

“Thank you for food,” the kids said together before Deadpool began digging into the plates of food set down for him. She was more hesitant, listening to see if the boy would pass out or something.

“It’s safe Al, you can eat it.” As proof, he switched their plates and began eating again. She smiled and dug in.

“We’re going to the police station when you finish eating,” Eraserhead said bluntly. Deadpool nearly choked and looked ready to throw fists, but Al held up her hand to stop him.

“We’ll need to shower, and I want to make sure his wounds have healed completely. If they have, we’ll come quietly. If he’s in pain then you let us leave.”   
  
The hero looked pained for a moment. “If he’s in pain that’s an even greater reason to bring him in. He needs real medical assistance, not a blind girl and my idiot boyfriend.”   
  
“Hey!”

“No offense, but I think I know this boy better than you do. After all, I’ve practically raised him for the past fourish years. What do you know? His name? No. His allergies? No. How can you help him if you nothing about him?”   
  
“Then tell me. You are all just children, you shouldn’t be going through this alone!” Eraserhead was good at hiding his emotions from his face, but his desperation was easily heard in his voice.

“Fine, then the deal’s reversed. If he’s still injured then we go with you quietly, if he’s healed up well then we get to leave no questions asked and you can’t try to stop us.”   
  
Eraserhead sighed and leaned back in his chair, looking over the boy but not being able to see any wounds through the shirt. He agreed, and watched the girl grin.

“Great! Would you mind if we take some of those clothes in the closet? Mindwarp is hitting a growth spurt and we don’t like shopping.”   
  
“Yeah, sure. Would you like a bag?” Mic asked, then yelped when Eraserhead smacked him.

“That would be great!” the kids headed to the bathroom while Mic went and pulled out the smallest clothes he could find, neatly putting them in a large black garbage bag. Deadpool’s ruined clothes and mask were set on top.

“How are you doing?” Al asked as the boy pulled his shirt and pants off so all he had on were his boots and underwear. He wasn’t worried since she was blind. She ran her hand over her back lightly, then harder when she knew it didn’t hurt him. Her hands moved up and down his arms, then his legs, looking for any rough spots or soar skin. When it was clear the worst thing he had was a small bruise and a thin cut, she smiled victoriously. He redressed and they exited with a couple spare toothbrushes they stole from under the sink.

“Well, he’s fine, so we’d better hurry home.”   
  
Eraserhead sighed again, already regretting his decision. 

“Remember Eraserhead, regardless of the people you’ve called to arrest us, you cannot interfere.”   
  
“You know I-”   
  
“Of course we know!” Deadpool said, throwing his hands up. “Now are we gonna go or should we wait for the enemy to arrive?!”

“They’ve already arrived buddy, we’ll have to escape through the roofs. Your boots still work?” She asked, pulling him towards a window.

He jumped a couple without moving much and then nodded.

“Then jump,” see said, pushing him out. He yelped and leapt off the side of the side of the building, landing in a roll on the building next door. She yelled at him to run as cops and heroes began rushing to chase him.

“What are you gonna do?” Eraserhead asked as she slowly returned to the kitchen table.

“Leaving. I’ll see you later, okay?”   
  
She heaved the bag of clothes onto her back and walked out the front door. She hurried down the steps, then hid underneath them on the bottom floor. She transformed, pulling on a big black shirt and letting her hair fall over her face. She walked to the exit as people ran past her.    
  
“Did you find her?” she heard Eraserhead ask as she left. He didn’t notice her. After all, Blind Al is a little girl. Aisuyu is an adult.


	21. Newcomer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new boy joins the group.

“It was reckless,” the boys mumbled as Ai returned home. She smiled at them brightly and presented the garbage bag of clothes. They were all a bit big, and most were completely black or blindingly colorful, but they fit the tallest two boys as pjs. 

“I stole some food and first aid supplies too.” By food she meant a few oranges and a can of peaches. By first aid she was talking about some gauze strips and antibiotic cream. 

“You think bribes will make up for you nearly getting caught?” Shiroi crossed his arms and stared daggers at the girl. She peeled an orange in response, hovering the fruit over his face until he snatched it out of her hands. “Fine, you win this time. But don’t do it again!”

She giggled, then handed out the fruit to the other boys. Izuku was at the computer on the second floor, trying desperately to hack into the cameras from the apartments and streets from when she was carrying him. He was doing well, though he was having difficulties getting rid of some things. The apartments, for one.

“Would you like a break, buddy?” She asked, handing him an orange. He took it, but set it on the table and continued typing. He was lost in the keys, but Shinso seemed excited to have more footage to upload against Endeavor.

The video was a bunch of videos stitched together as Deadpool ran from the hero. The fire, the cries from the boy, and the way the fire didn’t go out until her bubble shield went up and extinguished it. The video broke off as the boy cried out for his mother.

Shinso looked pained after watching it, but was getting ready to upload it anyways.

Shinso and Shiroi made their way out to hurry to the recording room. She headed up to Izuku to sit with him and help him whatever way she could.

“Thank you,” he whispered. She smiled up at him as she sat on the floor beside his chair. “For everything. Thank you… mom.”   
  
Her smile dropped in surprise, but then returned brighter than before. “You’re welcome sweetheart. How are you feeling?”   
  
“I think I still have a fever. I finished deleting all the camera feed, so I’m going to go sleep it off.”   
  
She nodded, waving as the boy left.

A chime from the computer let her know she’d gotten an email.    
  
_ ~Blind Al, how are you?~ _

It was from Nezu. She pursed her lips, wondering what he could possibly want.

_ ~I’m well, and you?~ _

_ ~Good I think. You know, Eraserhead has informed me that you allowed him to see young Deadpool’s face.~ _ _   
  
_

She hummed a little tune as she listened to the computer read the email aloud in its obnoxious robot voice.

_ ~Yes, I did. However, my little boy has changed a lot since the last time a photo was taken. You won’t be able to find him anywhere.~ _

_ ~I wouldn’t be so sure Miss Ai.~ _   
  
She stiffened. He couldn’t know, right? Izuku got all the camera feed out of the apartments, right?   
  
_ ~I think you have me confused for somebody else.~ _

A video was sent, and she could hear it clearly.

_ “Mommy?” _ Izuku’s faint and shaky voice could be heard. Running water was in the background, making it hard to hear his crying.

_ “Deadpool? My boy? Wake up sweety, it’ll be alright, just wake up.” _ _   
  
_

_ ~you did well, but the gig is up kid.~ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ~Don’t tell anybody. Please, I’m begging you. I’ll turn myself in, I’ll work undercover. I’ll do anything you ask, just please don’t let anybody see this video.~ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ~Give me one good reason.~ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ~They love their school! You’re an educator, would you really rip these kids away from the one school that completely except them!~ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ~They won’t be kicked out of the school. We just want them to stop vigilantism.~ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ~Did you ever get revenge against the scientists that hurt you?~ _

There was a few minutes of silence before he replied.

_ ~Yes.~ _

_ ~Then please, let me try to talk them down. Or give us time to find Chikari before we stop. I’ll protect them, I swear. I’ll cut down their patrols and make sure that they never come across Endeavor again.~ _

Another long silence. Ai felt the need to cry. 

~ _ I’ll give you two months. You stop them from fighting, and I won’t show the video to others. After that, you give yourselves up.~ _ _   
  
_

_ ~Deal. I give you my word… or text, I suppose.~ _

Another deal was made, and Ai was getting tired.

\------

The boys were getting closer, but Blind Al was getting tired of the yelling.

“Where’s Chikari!?” Deadpool yelled, snapping the villain’s hand under his feet. The villain screamed.

“He’s coming! He’s coming in a few weeks I swear. Please, for the love of your mother, stop!”   
  
Al, the smallest besides Izuku, was busy freeing the couple of people tied to cots in the old building. Once again, they were met with a crying boy, shaking and screaming against his gag.

“Shh, it’s alright sweetheart.” Al said as she hurried to get it off. 

“Who are you, what’s going on?” He was asking. His eyes darted around as Frost joined her in helping the boy stand. The kid was taller than them both, but couldn’t have been much older.

“What’s up with these people and taking kids?” Mindwarp said, studying the boy. 

“What does he look like?”   
  
“Blue eyes, white hair. It’s turning blond though, so he must’ve gotten his quirk. He looks scared.”   
  
“Oh, dear, don’t be afraid. Do you have family? Friends? Do you have anywhere to go?”

“No, I-I was sold by my foster mother. Please, what’s going to happen to me? What are you going to do?” His voice shook, but she smiled up at him. It seemed to work calming him down a bit.

“Nothing kiddo, we’re vigilantes. We were all like you at one point, and now we are freeing others and stopping these people. I offer you a place within our home if you’d like.”   
  
Mindwarp snorted. “Another stray huh? You’re like a crazy cat lady.”   
  
Deadpool joined us too, a paper in hand and a smile on his face. “Hey, I got some info, we can- did you adopt another kid?”   
  
She looked up at the boy, waiting for an answer. He slowly nodded. “My-my name is-”   
  
“We’ll discuss this later dear, we don’t want people over hearing.” She looked towards a woman subject that was sitting on her bed, looking at the unconscious villain not far off. “We need to get you home and healthy. Do you like soup?”   
  
“I-I love soup. Thank you all!”   
  
The kids helped the boy out of the building after Izuku had called the police and told the woman everything would be fine. They barely made it away before the police arrived, and they didn’t make it home for almost an hour because the boy could barely walk.

Once home, Al sat him down on the floor of the first floor, making drink and eat until he thought he would burst.

“So, my name is Blind Al, or Ai when we are home. Those boys are Deadpool, Mindwarp, and Frost. At home you can call them Izuku, Shinso, or Shiroi though. And you? Please give a false name.”   
  
“Um, uh, my name… is… Neito…”   
  
“Would you like to use my last name?” Shiroi offered. Neito nodded with a sigh of relief. “It’s Shutekina.”   
  
“Neito Shutekina, what a neat name!” Ai said. She clapped and giggled before standing up. “We’d better all get to bed. You three have school tomorrow! Neito, would you like to join them tomorrow, or would you prefer to stay home?”   
  
Izuku looked excited, grabbing the new boy’s arm excitedly. “You should come! It’ll be an odd change, but we’re going to watch movies all day about the history and science of quirks!”   
  
Neito looked torn.   
  
“How about, you go and if you have any problems, you can call me and I’ll come get you right away?”   
  
Neito seemed to like the idea and nodded. The boy was surprised when he was pulled onto the bed, a giant area of the floor covered with a few padded camping mats and blankets. There were flat pillows and stuffed animals that they’d obviously had for a long time or bought used. Regardless, Ai held her arms out to him welcomingly and he couldn’t help but accept it. She was warm and gentle, the exact opposite of what he was used to in the lab.

“Thank y-you, all of you. Thank you s-so much.” He cried into the girls arms as the other boys laid on either side of them, pulling colorful blankets over them all. 


	22. New friends

Neito walked into the classroom hiding behind his “mother” Aisuyu. She was taller and wearing a white dress. 

“Hello, excuse me. My name is Aisuyu Shutekina, I’m Izuku, Shinso, and Shiroi’s mother.”   
  
“Yes, hello Miss Shutekina! How may I help you?” The teacher, a woman named Miss Wata, spotted the newest boy hiding behind his mother. “Oh? A new student?”   
  
“Yes, uh, I printed out and signed the papers, but I’m afraid his birth certificate and social security number was lost in his move here from America.”   
  
“America? Oh dear. Well, perhaps we can find out if this will work, come on inside boys. Miss, may I speak with you outside?”   
  
Aisuyu smiled and nodded, allowing the teacher to lead her a little bit away from the classroom.    
  
“May I ask a bit about him? He looks rather scared.”   
  
“Neito’s the newest addition to the family. He was the victim of kidnapping by a villain and taken to America. I cannot give you much more than that, other than saying all of my boys have suffered at the hands of villains and I hope you can forgive them if they ever seem a little odd. They have been stunted social-wise.”   
  
“Yes, I noticed that with your other boys.”   
  
“Do they cause a lot of problems?” She asked, looking like she didn’t want the answer. 

Miss Wata laughed. “Oh, trust me, those boys are little angels. It’s just that… they don’t really socialize with other students. They’ve got their own little group, and they stick to each other like glue. They seem content with it though, so we haven’t tried splitting them up.”   
  
“Oh, please don’t. They really rely on each other to protect them. Trauma bonds people.”

“Yes I understand. Thank you Miss Shutekina, for bringing this to my attention. Do you need any help finding your way?”    
  
“No thank you Ma’am. I’m rather good with this sturdy cane of mine.”   
  
The teacher returned to the classroom, looking back a couple times to ensure the woman was alright. 

“Alright boys, how are you doing?” She asked. They’d come early, there weren’t any students there yet. She noticed Neito flinched at her voice.

“Fine Miss Wata! Do you have any new plants to show us?” Izuku said, hurrying to the back of the class to see the plants there. She had started growing strawberries, using her quirk to influence the plant and produce an entire bucket of strawberries. Some celery was growing as well, soaking up the sunlight.

“Yes, of course. Neito, would you like to see them? The man over there is Mr. Sky, by the way, we co-teach this class.”   
  
“Yes, and thank y-you miss.”   
  
She let the boys snack on strawberries until the rest of the class began arriving.

Back home, Aisuyu was running into a problem as usual. 

_ ~You found another child I see.~ _ Nezu’s message said. She sighed.

_ ~He won’t be fighting, he merely needed a home and people to care for him.~ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ~When will you realize that we could provide him that, but better?~ _

Stood and left the computer, heading to the wall they had filled with information they’d gathered. Izuku had started it, and they slowly added more and more to it. With Ai’s connections from when she was a street kid doing errands for villains, they were able to find people with some help. It was getting easier now that she was also an info dealer.

Most of the stuff had holes punched on the bottom of it by Shiroi so she could understand what was on it. She worked on organizing the information stacked on the floor into three groups. People she could find, people Izuku could find, and people she would inform Nezu about over email.

Eventually she finished and gathered all the dirty clothes into a hamper and made her way to a laundromat not far away. 

Scrubbing began annoying her as somebody tried to get what smelled like blood out of their clothes.

“Seltzer water and lemon for blood, dear.” She said as she stuffed clothes into her own washer. 

“Thanks, ma’am.” It sounded like a man older than her, but it was kind. 

“You could always just wear red.” She smiled, turning towards the man with her own mixture. She’d made it with the boy’s help, and it seemed to work well against the small stains they would get on their lighter colored clothing. “Here, use some of this.”   
  
“Thank you miss… uh…”   
  
“My name is Aisuyu Shutekina, and you?”   
  
“Toshinori Yagi. Thank you very much for your help.” He used a small amount on his white shirt, getting rid of the blood stained over part of the front of it.    
  
“I haven’t seen you around here before, Mr. Yagi.”   
  
“I’m new in town.”   
  
“For your injury, I suspect. It must be new, otherwise you would’ve known how to get rid of blood stains by now.”   
  
He coughed in surprise, spraying blood all over the carpet. She could smell it, and she flinched out of habit. “Oh dear, my apologies”   
  
She hurried to his side, wrapping an arm around his hip and pulling him towards a chair. He sat down, wheezing for breath.    
  
“What do you need, a hospital? Some water?”   
  
“I just need to rest for a moment.”   
  
She held his hand, sitting on the floor at his feet and waiting for him to stop shaking and breath properly. When it didn’t stop quickly, she began humming.

He slowly calmed down and stared at her with the few other people in the laundromat.    
  
“Are you feeling better?”   
  
“Yes, uh, th-thank you miss.”   
  
She stood and returned to her own chores, smiling back at the man when he decided to help her with the settings.


	23. Short thing I like

Neito enjoyed school, and he had fun sitting down and doing homework with his new brothers. He had a strange fear of the color white, but it wasn’t a problem with where they lived and school. 

The day they learned his quirk was the first time Ai ever heard the boy flinch away from somebody. 

“Food!” Izuku said excitedly, he grabbed Shinso’s arm and pulled him to the ladder to the first floor. In exchange, Shinso grabbed a hold of Neito’s. 

“What’s for food today?” Neito asked happily. Ai smiled at them, showing a bucket of chicken she’d bought them and some salad she had found from god knows where.

“Just this-” She broke off, eyes going blank and body freezing in place.

“Did you do that Shinso?” Shiroi asked, hurrying to the girls side and preparing himself if she fell over.

“No, I- I.”

“What’s wrong with you Ai?” Neito asked. 

“I’m in so much pain all the time. I feel guilty in my heart and soul that I let you boys become vigilantes before you were old enough to understand the consequences.”   
  
The quirk dropped, and Shiroi caught the woozy girl before she could hit the ground.

“What happened?” She asked, gasping for breath. The boys looked at Neito, who stood shaking and staring at them worriedly. “Neito? Was it you?”   
  


“I-I didn’t mean- I won’t do it again. I-I’m-”   
  
She stood up, waving for the boys to step away from the boy as she walked forward slowly. “It’s alright my dear, just look at me. I’m alright aren’t I? I won’t hurt you, you won’t hurt me. Everything is okay.”   
  
“No. No nonononono-”   
  
“Shhh, come to mommy, hmm?” She held out her hands, smiling at him. He sniffled and slowly walked towards her, flinching every time she moved even the tiniest bit. When he finally made it to her arms, she picked him up and held him to her chest. He sniffed and cried into her dress.


	24. Revenge. Part 1

Ai had a month. She hadn’t told the boys, how could she? She had a plan, a dangerous one perhaps, but a plan nonetheless.

See, the boys and her had found the building that Chikari would be heading to. It was supposedly in the city, so maybe not for restarting the lab but to begin rebuilding his castle. For now, the kids merely had to get in stealthily, take down the guards one by one, and then attack Chikari together.

For a couple days before their attack, the Ai would disguise herself in different ages and clothes and walk with one of the boys by the building. She was Izuku the last night before the attack when one of the guards seemed to catch on to their stunt. A shot was fire, hitting the girl in the leg before anybody could react.

“RUN!” She screamed, pushing Izuku into the street. He took off, listening as another shot was fired and Ai fell silent. He almost turned back, but something wrapped around his wrist and pulled him hard into an alleyway.

“What are you doing here?!” Eraserhead growled, glaring down at the boy. His eyes teared up and he tried to pull away frantically.

“Let go, you have to let me go! They took her! They took momma!”   
  
He stiffened, then wrapped some of his scarf over the boy’s mouth as one of the villains started looking for the boy.

“I’m not letting you go, you boys are going to get hurt going after these people. Al knew that, that’s why she’s been feeding  _ us _ information.”

His face flickered with different emotions. Pain, frustration, disbelief, and finally betrayal.   
  
“She didn’t want us anymore?” His voice trembled as he stared up at the hero, and Eraserhead couldn’t swallow the guilt down in time. The boy’s pain turned to rage and he squirmed against the scarf.

Rabbit called for help, and seconds later ice froze Eraserhead’s feet in place.    
  
“Release my brother,” Frost said, raising both his hands to show fire and ice growing with his rage. When Eraserhead erased it, another boy beside him did the same. It was the new kid, the one that she wasn’t going to let fight. It was obvious that she wasn’t planning on him getting a costume because he was just wearing her mask and baggy black clothes the hero recognized.

“You can’t erase more than one quirk at a time,” the new boy said, and the hero released Deadpool from his scarves.

“Let me free,” the hero demanded. The boys obeyed before taking off.

\------

Aisuyu was afraid. She didn’t like the cuffs on her wrist, or the glass coffin thing she seemed to be trapped in. It hurt. It always hurt but this was a different type. She didn’t know if her boys were alright, or how long she’d been away from home.

_ Who would take care of them if I died here? _

That became her mantra as Chikari came in armed with a belt and knives.

“Oh my, I remember you. You had such a sweet voice, how about you put it to good use?”   
  
He opened the glass coffin, sitting at the edge and watching as she looked around with unseeing eyes.

“Your eyes, they were blinded by the fire correct?” 

She nodded as they tried to tear up but failed. He pulled the gag out of her mouth and smiled.

“Chikari, where are we? What’s going on? What are you-”   
  
“SHUT UP! I'm very disappointed in you, little girl. You’ve grown, is that your quirk? That must be how you escaped the flames. Tell me, what are those boys’ quirks?”   
  
“I can’t… I won’t tell you.”   
  
“Very well.” He ran a knife down her arm, earning a slight whimper from the girl. “Now? No? Well, we have all the time in the world.”   
  
Chikari had lied to Izuku very few times. One of them was when he said he felt nothing. While he didn’t feel pain, his heart did flutter at the sound of screams. Aisuyu’s to be clear.

It was like a song, his favorite song. The bell-like voice echoed as his knife cut deep into her flesh and splattered blood against the inside of the coffin. Her whimpers were like an angel’s hum, whispering for him to continue.

And then somebody grabbed his wrist, pulling him away from the girl. Angel stood with an annoyed look on her face, reminding Chikari that the child was still human. She could still die.

“My my, I really did a number on you, huh?”    
  
Aisuyu gasped for breath. 

“One more, perhaps it’ll loosen her tongue.”    
  
Angel couldn’t really stop him, but she would admit she looked away from the scene. 

“You’re blind aren’t you? Then there’s no need for these.”   
  
Her screams cut short as she passed out. He didn’t laugh, but his grin was wide and real. He held up an eye victoriously, interested by the colors it turned when the light hit it properly. 

“Get rid of it,” Angel said, feeling nauseous when he tried to make her look at it.

He plopped it in a jar, then looked at the ceiling when the lights suddenly went out. “What happened?”   
  
When no answer was given, he closed the girl’s coffin and began wheeling it through the halls to the elevator. The final match would be on the roof, and he would watch his enemy fall.


	25. Revenge. Part 2

Frost was the first to react to the massive number of villains spewing out of the building. They were armed to the teeth, both with their quirks and artificial weapons like guns. Neito took Deadpool and Frost’s quirks, creating a thick wall of ice to stop the bullets raining down at them. He and Deadpool also stood in front of the other boys, taking any stray bullets.

“Hello boys! You look so small from way up here. Tell me, what’s your favorite color?” Chikari held up what looked like a bouncy ball, staring at it for a moment before throwing it down. “My favorite color is the beautiful yellow of Miss “Al’s” eyes.”

Izuku watched in horror as the eyeball bounced and rolled to his feet. It was hard, though he was confused on why. He screamed up at the man, and Shiroi used ice to launch him and Shinso up towards the roof.

The boys missed the roof, but landed only a couple floors below.

Neito dropped the ice wall and began attacking the villains on the ground. It was easier to freeze them in place than actually disarm them.

“You’ve made a mistake, boys,” Angel said before dropping down and landing in front of them.

The ice they threw at her was easily dodged, and she could pull any body part out of the ice if they tried to freeze her in place.

Neito decided the best course of action was to dodge her attacks and run away.

Izuku could hear Ai’s voice before he’d even made it up the stairs. She was gasping, but still managing to beg Chikari to leave her boys alone.

“Chikari get away from her!” Deadpool stared at the man. Chikari chuckled, pointing to the coffin on the other side of the roof. There were wires and ropes wrapped around it.

“They call you Deadpool these days don’t they? I can remember when the only name you had was ‘The Boy Who Cries’. So much time has passed, huh?”   
  
“Free her Mindwarp, I’ll get him.” Izuku said. He wasn’t thinking clearly, and thus didn’t realize the battle would be much faster with his brothers help. Mindwarp would’ve argued, but the coffin began teetering awkwardly over the ledge. 

Chikari held up a remote with a single button, the stereotypical villain button of doom. “Do you know what this does?”   
  
“Cause an explosion? Turn someone to goop?” Izuku answered.

“Ding ding ding! You got it on the first one.” He pressed the button, destroying the first two floors of the building.    
  
“CHIKARI YOU’RE INSANE! HOW DO YOU THINK YOU’LL ESCAPE YOU PSYCHOPATH!?”

“I won’t.”   
  
Izuku screamed and charged him, slicing at him with a knife but missing slightly. The man was fast, jumping and twisting away from the boy while also being careful not to trip as the building began tipping and falling.

“You were so busy looking for revenge you didn’t see what you already had,” Chikari said, grinning. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Izuku asked, charging the man again. But then he heard a faint yelp from Shinso as he and Aisuyu fell over the ledge.

“No!” he screamed, but couldn’t run to save them. Something ripped through him, a familiar and unwelcome feeling. He stared at the pole protruding from his chest and slowly turned to Chikari.

Izuku smiled and spit blood at the man before suddenly leaping at him. Chikari yelped in surprise as the boy wrapped his arms over his shoulders and hugged him tight.

The pole went through the villain’s heart. 

“I won,” Izuku said right before the building crashed down over top of him.

\-----

Shinso was able to open the coffin with some difficulty and began trying to pull the quirk blocking cuffs off her with no avail. She was in her child form, measuring slightly shorter than him, but her smile was that of an adult. She looked at him as her son, something no child should have to do. 

The building shook as explosions went off, and Aisuyu’s first instinct was to wrap her arms over Shinso and hold him close.

  
“CHIKARI YOU’RE INSANE! HOW DO YOU THINK YOU’LL ESCAPE YOU PSYCHOPATH!?” they heard Izuku scream, and then they began falling. Aisuyu pulled Shinso into the coffin and closed the door, breaking their fall slightly when they landed. 

  
Somehow the fall broke her cuffs, along with her arms. She screamed, but stood and nudged Shinso forward. They ran, praying they could escape the collapsing building, but knowing they wouldn’t.

Aisuyu tackled him to the ground, summoning her shield as everything fell on them.

“Mommy…?” Shinso asked as he stared up at her. The shield had cracked under the weight, but there was still faint light coming off it. There was enough for him to see the blood on her face, and the sad smile she was giving him.

It was enough to see the steel pole that had impaled her.

“MOM!? HELP! HELP PLEASE! CAN SOMEBODY HEAR ME?! SOMEBODY, ANYBODY-” 

She gasped, and placed a hand over the boy’s cheek. 

“It’s… alright now… they’ll save you. You’ll… get a real… family.” She took gasping breaths, but eat one caused the pole to rip through her more.   
  
“We don’t want a real family, we want you!” Shinso put his hands on either side of her face. 

“You protect your brothers... make sure their dreams come true… you hear me? Take… care… I love you.”   
  
Her eyes fluttered close as ice began seeping across the ground. “Mom? Mommy?! Wake up, wake up!”   
  
The ice began expanding, raising the rubble enough for white bandages to grab the boy and pull him out.

“Mom! Mommy wake up!”    
  
Eraserhead grabbed the boy to stop him from returning to the rubble.    
  
“Where’s Aisuyu?” Izuku asked, staring at the Shinso’s blood soaked costume. The boy screamed and fought against the hero’s arms.

“She’s gone,” Neito said first. The words seemed to strike something in Shinso’s heart, because he stopped fighting and speaking. He just stared at the building with tearing eyes.

“She’s gone,” Shinso replied. The boys cried.

  
  



	26. For her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys decide what will happen next.

The boys were able to flee the hero with ease and made their way home. It was colder than usual and empty. There was no food to welcome them back or the smell of fresh linen that made their home so much more different than the rest of the sewers.

All there was was the stench of blood. Misty was there to welcome them at least, but she seemed to fall into a depression after smelling her old master’s blood soaking Shinso’s suit.

It was quiet as the boys cleaned up and laid down in bed. There was a spot on their bed that was empty, so they filled it with their stuffed animals. 

Time seemed to go by both slowly and quickly. Days took forever, but then two weeks had passed and they didn’t even notice. They didn’t patrol, or make any videos against Endeavor.

They were like dead men walking around in a trance.

“We need to stop!” Neito said one night. “She wouldn’t want us behaving this way! We’ve missed school and patrols, she wouldn’t want that!”   
  
“How do you know that, huh?!” Izuku jumped up, glaring at the newest boy. “You don’t know  _ anything _ about her! She raised me and Shinso, she adopted Shiroi, and you? She found you  _ a month ago. _ We didn’t even know her…”   
  
“What do you mean, Izuku?” Shiroi asked, standing up. Izuku was beginning to cry.

“She was giving the heroes information about us. I didn’t even know until Eraserhead told me, but I checked her emails. She was going to make us stop our vigilante work and turn ourselves in. She was talking with Nezu about us living at UA or with Eraserhead.”

“She was going to pawn us off?” Neito stared at the floor, looking like he was about to cry.

“No!” Shinso said, jumping to his feet. “She wouldn’t do that to us! She cared about us, and what would you have done, huh?! You nearly died! She was just trying to keep you safe  _ and  _ happy. That’s what every parent is supposed to do, and she wasn’t even a parent! She was a kid, like us, who took on the role as our mother to provide us an education! Do not tarnish her name!”

  
The boys looked surprised by Shinso’s outburst, and hurried to comfort him when he burst into tears.

“She told me… her last words… she told me to protect and care for you. She told me to protect my brothers. We have to live, and fight. We have to be good… for her.”   
  
“For Aisuyu!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a next part. It will deal with the boys going through there middle school and ua years. See ya!


End file.
